Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia
by gioconda91
Summary: La lucha de Emma y Regina es eterna y la tensión permanente. La cuestión es que ya no hay un motivo real para que esa lucha siga existiendo, o eso es lo que ellas creen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No son míos.

Sinopsis: La lucha de Emma y Regina es eterna y la tensión permanente. La cuestión es que ya no hay un motivo real para que esa lucha siga existiendo, o eso es lo que ellas creen.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia.

Storybrook estaba sumido en la aparente tranquilidad que arrastraba el mediodía, aunque la tarde nublada e invernal ya dejaba paso al anochecer. La suave lluvia había terminado por aplazar el entrenamiento al aire libre y ahora golpeaba sobre la superficie de la cripta. En el interior de la cripta, Regina leía ensimismada un libro grueso y viejo, cuyas hojas casi se desprendían sin esfuerzo. Emma, en cambio, se encontraba de pie, en medio de la estancia, intentando encender sin mucho éxito las antorchas mediante magia. En los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos se cernían las sombras y Emma notaba el frío húmedo calando sus huesos.

-¡No logro concentrarme!.- Gritó impotente.

Regina levantó la vista del viejo libro y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Emma sólo había conseguido encender una de las antorchas, la que estaba más cerca de ella, lo que le había permitido sumirse en la lectura sin problemas. Incorporó su elegante cuerpo, con demasiada lentitud y frunció el ceño cuando miró directamente a Emma. Se sentó cerca de ella, sobre una maciza mesa que había en el centro de la estancia y cruzó los brazos con relativa calma.

-Tienes talento en abundancia…- Emma se sorprendió al oír sus palabras.- Pero una actitud demasiado petulante.

\- Ya decía yo que estabas siendo demasiado agradable.- Murmuró la mujer rubia, tensa y cansada.

\- Señorita Swan, ¿se ha dado cuenta de que la única antorcha encendida es la que está más cerca de mí? Ha encendido esa antorcha porque sabía que yo la necesitaba para leer.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?.- Bufó molesta, mirándola sin comprender.

\- Su magia reacciona por instinto, pero continúa sin poder contralarla. Es exasperante.- Se quejó la alcaldesa. – Tiene que dejar de sentirse como una salvadora… está tan preocupada por todo y todos, que no puede centrarse.

\- No puedo evitarlo.- Tomó la botella de agua de la mesa y echó un trago muy largo. Luego gruñó.- Además es tarde, tengo frío, estoy cansada y muerta de hambre.

Regina asintió comprensiva y con un gesto de su mano encendió todas las antorchas de la cripta.

-Es una pena que se rinda tan rápido.- Dijo tomando su chaqueta de encima de la mesa. Luego caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

El rostro de Emma a contraluz frente al fuego, se había enrojecido notablemente, entre avergonzada y decepcionada consigo misma. Regina le daba la espalda, esperándola sin dignarse a mirarla, pero había una sonrisa que se ensanchaba por momentos en su rostro. La alcaldesa sabía que aquellas duras palabras, harían reaccionar a Emma.

Estar allí era una pesadilla, echaba de menos el calor del hogar. Las lecciones eran duras, intensas mentalmente y Regina era una mentora demasiado exigente, pero a pesar de todo, solo se trataba de la tercera clase, y hasta el momento la alcaldesa había mostrado tener bastante paciencia con ella.

Emma, enfadada consigo misma, hizo un repentino movimiento antes de que Regina subiese los escalones, la estancia se nubló con un golpe de energía, que hizo a Regina salir impulsada hacia atrás, y caer en el duro y frio suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con uno de los pilares.

-¡Mierda!.- Gritó Emma.- ¡Regina!.- La tomó en sus brazos y la zarandeó un poco al ver que la morena tenía los ojos cerrados y una brecha que sangraba en la frente.

Agachada junto a su cuerpo inconsciente, no dejaba de culparse por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había usado la magia para impedir que Regina se marchase de la estancia, porque no había una cosa que más le molestara que decepcionarla, pero lo único que había logrado era dañarla. Había sido demasiado arrogante.

Se alejó de ella un momento, para alcanzar la botella de agua y con las manos temblorosas, dejó caer un poco de agua en su rostro. La morena gruñó bajito mientras volvía en sí. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su vista, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. ¿Estaba Emma llorando?.

-Malditas seas Swan, ¿en qué demonios pensabas?.- Dijo con la voz rasposa.

La morena se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de Emma, para luego empujarla, alejándose de ella.

-Solo quería que no te fueses decepcionada de aquí.- Contestó Emma apartando disimuladamente las lagrimas de su níveo rostro.

\- ¡Pues bien, ahora no estoy decepcionada, estoy enfadada!.- Gritó Regina.

La alcaldesa se sentó sobre la mesa, mareada, y con su mano temblorosa tocó allí donde notaba un dolor pulsátil. Quizás habría sido más inteligente permanecer callada, pero Emma estaba a la defensiva.

-Esto no habría pasado si tú no me hubieses manipulado con tus palabras, haciendo que me sintiera tan mal. – Le dijo, mirándola de pie, a una distancia prudencial.

\- ¿Encima tengo la culpa?.- Interrogó Regina dolida.- Eres tan arrogante que tienes que demostrar a todo el mundo que solo tú puedes ser la salvadora. - Le espetó con desprecio. – Es más, dudo que sepas hacer un simple truco de cartas.

A pesar del frío en el que estaba sumida la estancia, Emma ardía de furia.

-No quería hacerte daño, ¿Vale?.- Dijo con voz seca.

\- Haberlo pensando antes de hacer magia, Swan.- Regina buscaba con la mirada algo para tapar la herida.

\- Ha sido un accidente.- Se contuvo de decir nada más y tímida le acercó un pañuelo que siempre llevaba encima. Regina lo tomó con ferocidad, dedicándole la peor de las miradas.

\- No es el primero, Swan, pero si la primera vez que me atacas a mi.- Dijo con frialdad. Ahora eran sus ojos los que estaban húmedos y Emma no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta.

Desesperada por la situación y viendo que la noche avanzaba, Emma sacó su celular para llamar, pero curiosamente no había cobertura. Entornó los ojos, pensando qué más podría ir mal, cuando Regina estudió el lugar con cierta derrota.

-Muy bien, eres tan estúpida que acabas de dejarnos encerradas. – Sentenció la alcaldesa sombría.

Emma la miró furiosa, boquiabierta. Sus ojos centelleaban de ira y tenía los músculos de la mandíbula tensos.

-No te he insultado, podrías respetarme…- Bufó la rubia acercándose con lentitud a las escaleras y comprobando que efectivamente había una barrera mágica que la repelía.

-Ahora mismo… le tengo más respeto a una cloaca que a ti.- dijo Regina con la voz llena de desprecio.

Emma se dio la vuelta para mirarla, tenía los puños apretados y Regina podía ver que se esforzaba por callar y controlarse, tal vez para no romperle la cara de nuevo. La alcaldesa todavía recordaba aquella noche en la que llegaron a las manos, una conducta totalmente impropia de ella, pero Emma conseguía sacarla de sus casillas hasta límites que ni alcanzaba a comprender. Antes, el motivo era Henry… pero ahora ni siquiera quería pararse a pensar por qué seguían peleando así. La tensión entre ellas nunca había desaparecido, hibernaba bajo ellas como una amenaza creciente.

-¿Cómo salimos?.- Preguntó Emma, que estaba ahora sentada en uno de los viejos taburetes, cabizbaja.

Regina se mesó el pelo con la mano libre y lanzó una breve mirada a la figura desalentada de Emma.- Dímelo tú.- le increpó todavía con cierta frialdad.

-¡Maldita sea, Regina, fue sin querer!.- Soltó, tomando aire e incorporándose. -¿Tan grave es?.

\- Estoy sangrando, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, mucho frio y hambre. No hay cobertura y sólo tú puedes deshacer este hechizo, ¿a ti que te parece?.- escupió con gélida expresión. –Además, no estás en condiciones de hacer nada. – Emma abrió la boca, pero no supo qué contestar.

Regina echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había mantas que ella había traído allí para Robin y podrían encender la chimenea, pero la comida era otro cantar. – Voy a encender la chimenea, tú coge las mantas. Hay una pequeña litera allí.- Dijo Regina señalando detrás de Emma.

Aunque Emma quería gritar que jamás dormiría donde Robin y ella habían hecho el amor, ahora sí tuvo la decencia de permanecer callada.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia (II)

Regina emanaba mucho calor. Resultaba curioso que una mujer tan fría como ella, pudiese convertirse en una estufa por la noche. No era raro que su elemento fuese el fuego… Sus ojos verdes miraban con estática expresión hacia un punto sobre el techo. No podía dormir, lo había intentando de variadas formas, contando ovejas incluso. Escuchaba respirar a la morena con regularidad, probablemente ya estaba dormida. Ella en cambio no podía concentrarse y la cercanía de Regina la incomodaba sin saber muy bien el motivo. Su corazón aceleró el ritmo inconscientemente cuando la otra mujer se movió en la cama, cambió su postura poniéndose boca arriba y suspiró irritada, sacando sus brazos con un gesto brusco de debajo de la manta.

-No puedo dormir.- Sentenció Regina con la voz ronca, lanzándole una breve mirada de soslayo.

Y lo había intentado, Dios sabe que lo había intentado hasta el punto de contar ovejas, pero nada, Morfeo le había abandonado aquella noche. Lo que no abandonaba a la alcaldesa era el calor. Donde más lo sentía era en las extremidades, manos concretamente. Nunca le había ocurrido eso antes, sentía la magia bullir en sus dedos, el fuego deseando salir en forma de bola incandescente.

-Puedo dormir en la mesa, así estarás más cómoda.- Balbuceó Emma incorporándose hasta donde le permitió la mano de Regina.

\- No, no dormiré bien si sé que tú estás incomoda.- Emma asintió comprendiéndola, pues a ella le pasaría lo mismo.

-¿Estás segura?, no me importa, he dormido en lugares mucho peores.- Insistió de todas formas.

-Eso no hará que me sienta mucho mejor Emma.-Dijo suspirando cansada.

-Lo siento.- Le sonrió y mostró sus blancos dientes.- ¿Por qué simplemente no hablamos?. Es temprano, tal vez por eso…

\- Vale.- Cortó Regina.

-Bien…- Se quedó pensativa sin saber de qué hablar, pero de repente una bombilla se iluminó en su mente.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- Dijo a continuación.

-Creí que íbamos a hablar no a hacer interrogatorios.- Emma entornó los ojos divertida.

-Bueno, es una forma de empezar una conversación.- Se explicó la rubia sonrojándose levemente.

\- Adelante.- Le dijo Regina.

-¿Qué pasó entre Maléfica y tú, quiero decir, cual es la historia?.

Regina se puso de perfil apoyando su cabeza en su brazo para mirar a Emma. La pregunta le había sorprendido extrañamente. Imaginaba cualquier pregunta, menos aquella.

\- ¿Te refieres a la naturaleza de nuestra relación?.-Sonrió con naturalidad haciendo que Emma se sorprendiera.-¿No me digas que vas a creer lo mismo que Robin?.- Preguntó divertida.

-¿Y qué cree Robin?.- Inquirió la rubia con curiosidad.

-Pues que fuimos… ya sabes…- Soltó una carcajada nerviosa y avergonzada.- Cree que fuimos amantes en algún momento de nuestro pasado compartido. ¿No es una tontería?.- Preguntó tornándose de repente sería cuando los ojos de Emma la atravesaron con demasiada intensidad.

En los labios de Regina se dibujó una sonrisa tímida que se tornó una mueca de pánico cuando fue consciente de que el silencio duraba demasiado, tanto como aquella mirada de Emma que se veía incapaz de ignorar.

-Sí, una tontería.-Balbuceó Emma, desviando su atención sin ningún disimulo hacia los labios de la alcaldesa.

Aquél gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Regina, cuya mirada de pánico se ensanchó aun más.

La luz de las antorchas iluminaba el tibio cuarto con un tono ambarino y la mirada de Emma se vio teñida de ocre. No podía creer que estuviese pensando en besar a Regina… No era solamente ridículo, sino disparatado. Pero no podía apartar su mirada de ella y una furiosa energía la empujaba a inclinarse, muy cerca, cada vez más… podía notar su perfume con más intensidad y su cálido aliento en sus labios. Emma, siendo incoherente, la atrajo hacia sí con posesividad y apoyó sus labios contra los de ella. Primero solo fue un presión ligera, pero cuando Regina entre abrió sus labios, la lengua de Emma la inundó nerviosa como un pez. La impresión fue tanta que Regina se soltó del abrazo asustada. Se miraron fijamente, confusas, sorprendidas.

-Será mejor que duermas en la mesa.- Le dijo Regina muy seria.

Emma se incorporó sin decir ninguna palabra y sin mirarla. Regina miró sus gestos con nerviosismo. Luego tragó saliva.

\- Me has besado en la boca, ¿por qué?.- Inquirió con cierta tensión.

\- No lo sé.- Fue la seca y escueta respuesta de Emma. Luego se echó sobre la mesa y se tapó con una manta.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia (III)

Regina estaba hambrienta, las manos le temblaban y a pesar de ser media mañana, estaba tan cansada que los parpados se le cerraban involuntariamente. A penas si había pegado ojo.

Emma estaba silenciosa a los pies de la escalera, con los hombros caídos y era la viva imagen de la derrota reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Emma, concéntrate, necesitamos salir de aquí!.- Gritó enfadada.- Eres una inútil.- Y en seguida se mordió el labio, preguntándose si se habría excedido.

Emma no sé inmutó, siguió allí parada, con la barbilla inclinada y la mirada fija en el suelo, lo que irritó aun más a la alcaldesa.

-Bien, si no deseas aprender supongo que tendré que forzarte.- Se puso de pie resuelta y se colocó detrás de la Salvadora. Con demasiada brusquedad, tomó las manos de Emma, para forzarla a poner la posición correcta, pero Emma saltó alejándose y pegó un tirón brusco para soltarse del agarre que infringían las manos de la alcaldesa.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola, ¡vale!.- Chilló irritada.- Puedo hacerlo.- Musitó a continuación más para sí misma.

Emma colocó las manos a su manera y aunque Regina entornó los ojos no la corrigió. La rubia tomó aire y apretó los dientes preparándose. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y durante algunos segundos, su mente permaneció en blanco, hasta que el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado la noche anterior, provocó que los abriera asustada, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo. Bufó, molesta por fracasar una vez más

-Eres tan arrogante.- Gruñó Regina sintiéndose desesperanzada.

La respuesta de Emma no se hizo esperar. Como un violento tsunami, encaró a la morena.

-¡Basta ya!... Basta. Eres… una pésima maestra y una mala persona. Siempre quejándote, siempre viendo el lado negativo, siempre con ese tono de cinismo y esa falta de… sentimientos.- Escupió en parte cansada de su actitud, pero sobre todo, dolida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Regina apretó la mandíbula por breves segundos, luego levantó una mano con el único deseo de golpear el perfecto rostro de Emma con todas sus fuerzas, pero Emma con un movimiento instintivo la detuvo. Regina forcejeó para que la soltara y cuando vio que la fuerza de Emma era superior a la suya, quiso golpearle con su mano libre, pero nuevamente lo evito. La rubia le sujetaba las dos manos y la tensión era tal, que gemían por el esfuerzo, sin dejar de mirarse con desprecio. Pero entonces, fue Regina esta vez quien desvió sus ojos hacia los labios de la rubia, siempre pálidos, pero suaves y húmedos. Segundos después se abalanzó para besarla y alcanzar su boca con ferocidad. Fue tan irracional, el culmen de una lucha eterna que solo podía tener un desenlace como este, tan irónico como la propia Regina.

Sus manos se exploraron, posesivas y frenéticas y forcejearon hasta llegar al camastro tambaleándose. Con un último esfuerzo consciente, se separaron, viendo hasta donde les había llevado sus pasos asustadas. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

-Esto no ha pasado.- Musitó Regina después de un largo silencio.- Definitivamente el golpe debe haberme afectado.- Dijo despectiva mirando con los ojos abiertos el camastro.

\- Supongo que es producto del cansancio y la tensión.- Pero mientras decía estas palabras Emma no podía ignorar que el beso le había gustado demasiado

-Yo… amo a Robin.

\- Y yo a Hook.- Musitó Emma con un deje de duda en su voz, pero con demasiado orgullo.

\- Entonces, asunto resuelto. No se hable más, esto ha sido solo un hecho puntual que ambas sabemos que no va a volver a ocurrir. – Sentenció Regina.

Emma no contestó, solo se limitó a asentir. Por algún motivo, no obstante, se sentía terriblemente herida y solo quería salir de allí. Lo deseaba tanto que el hechizo que las mantenía encerradas, empezó a desvanecerse por sí solo.

-¡Vaya!.- Exclamó Regina sorprendida.- Tu magia vuelve a ser instintiva una vez más. Es obvio, señorita Swan, que desea salir de aquí.- Dijo con ironía.

\- No lo dude por un momento, alcaldesa.- Le contestó Emma secamente.- Vamos, quiero regresar a casa.

Emma no esperó a Regina, simplemente apresuró el paso para alejarse de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Montó en su coche y aceleró, deseando olvidar lo ocurrido, deseando borrar el tacto de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, que involuntariamente acariciaba mientras conducía.

En cambio Regina aun seguía de pie en medio de la estancia, insatisfecha porque los acontecimientos de la última noche habían roto por completo sus esquemas. Se suponía que ahora debería regresar a casa y actuar como si nada de esto hubiese pasado. Pero mientras pensaba en ello, sus dedos acariciaron sus labios, rememorando el sabor de la Salvadora.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia IV

El día siguiente, también amanecía nublado y una densa niebla se apacentaba sobre el suelo del bosque. La humedad calaba en sus huesos, pero eso no le impedía acompañar a Henry hasta Grannys, como casi todas las mañanas, y mientras sujetaba a su hijo con un brazo por encima del hombro, reían acerca de algo que le había contado el chico.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, mamá…- Dijo Henry de repente tornándose más serio.- ¿Vas a contarme como te hiciste eso?.- Preguntó señalando a su frente y a la herida que Regina no se había molestado en curar con su magia. Quería que fuese un aviso, que le recordara a su alumna que la magia era un poder que debía ser controlado, calculado y medido. No era solo un impulso.

-Solo fue un percance durante las clases.- Contestó Regina con una sonrisa dulce, tranquilizándolo.

\- Fue Má, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó Henry mirándola con incredulidad.

\- No… Henry…

\- Mamá, no la cubras, sé que fue ella. Ayer cuando llegó era un fantasma. Ni siquiera se rio cuando le conté la misma historia que te acabo de contar a ti… Se fue a la cama sin cenar, ¿sabes lo raro que es eso?.- Preguntó Henry divertido, para quitar hierro al asunto. Él sabía que las clases de magia podían ser peligrosas. Regina se rio pero estaba contrariada.

\- Fue sin querer, Henry. – El chico la miró incrédulo.- Estas cosas son muy normales, pero te prometo que hoy tendremos más cuidado.

\- ¿Hoy?.- Preguntó Henry con el ceño fruncido, mientras apartaba el taburete para sentarse en la barra. – Lo dudo, Má dijo que había tenido suficiente por esta semana y que quería pasar más tiempo con Killian.

-¿Cómo?.- Regina tensó los músculos de la mandíbula. – Podría avisar por lo menos.- Gruñó muy molesta.

Regina no tuvo tiempo de indagar más, porque la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando paso al matrimonio Charming y al pequeño Nel con ellos. Regina les saludó sin demasiado entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo esperando de alguna manera ver a Emma tras ello, pero no fue así.

David no tardó en dirigirse a una de las mesas libres con el carrito de Nel, mientras Mary Margaret se posicionaba junto a Regina.

-Henry, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte con David?.- Preguntó Mary Margaret con una dulce sonrisa.

Henry, que era bastante avispado, ya se había dado cuenta de que sobraba y no dudó en hacer lo que su abuela le pedía.

Regina se quedó a la espera, siguiendo con la vista a su hijo, cargado con su cacao. Mary Margaret se sentó en el taburete de al lado y le sonrió amablemente, siempre con esa cortesía que la caracterizaba.

-Regina, ¿ha pasado algo?.- Al ver el gesto confundido de Regina se precipitó a explicarse. -Emma llegó a noche un tanto extraña y acabo de ver que estás herida… Por favor, dime que no fue ella.

Regina le esquivó la mirada y mantuvo silencio, respondiendo así a su pregunta.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó?.- Interrogó preocupada.

\- Tranquila… fue sin querer, solo tiene que aprender a controlar su magia. No podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez. Hirió a Henry.- Mary Margaret se removió incomoda recordándolo, pues tanto a ella como a David les había parecido bien que Emma perdiera sus poderes. – Sé que fue involuntario y sé que lo conseguirá. Todavía es pronto y su magia es demasiado poderosa. – Aclaró Regina tomando seguidamente un sorbo de su café.

\- Ella se siente fatal, la he oído llorar esta noche Regina… no digas que te lo he dicho y no seas demasiado dura.- Regina frunció el ceño disgustada por la intromisión.

-Tranquila, yo sí sé guardar un secreto.- Masculló con altivez.

Mary Margaret torció el gesto hastiada de aquel antiguo reproche. Se incorporó y le sonrió no obstante, tranquila.

-Por eso confío plenamente en ti.- Le respondió segura.

Las palabras de Mary Margaret le habían pillado con la guardia baja. Se regodeó con aquella confesión, pues significaba mucho que volviesen a confiar en ella, mientras en silencio veía como Mary Margaret se dirigía a la mesa. La pelicorta se volvió para mirarla antes de sentarse.

-¿Te sientas con nosotros, no?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa natural. Regina solo pudo asentir tímida.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Derechos: No son míos.

Aclaro que la acción transcurre entre l temporada.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia V

Ya vestida, Emma se asomó a la ventana de la cocina mientras desayunaba. Se había excusado para no ir a Grannys con sus padres porque había quedado con Hook para navegar. Observó la calle casi desierta y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Cuando conseguía quedarse sola, como en este momento, la rubia volvía a sentirse como antes de conocer a Henry, antes de que el peso de la palabra salvadora recayese sobre ella. No podía evitar añorar aquella época en la que no le debía nada a nadie, en la que no tenía que dar ninguna explicación ni sufrir por nadie que no fuese ella misma.

Por norma general, ahora se sentía sobrepasada, agobiada y derrotada, sobre todo a tenor de los últimos acontecimientos. En lo más profundo de su alma, se arrepentía de no haber eliminado su magia cuando Gold le ofreció esa opción (motivado más por intereses personales que por ayudar a Emma). Habría sido libre, pero también habría sido cobarde y eso jamás se lo habría perdonado. La persona que más se lo habría reprochado habría sido Regina, sin duda. Esa mujer que al principio había llegado a detestar, porque su sola presencia embotaba sus sentidos, atontaba su lengua y le hacía temblar de ira, porque la alcaldesa siempre tenía la última palabra.

Curiosamente Regina le había ganado una batalla tras otra, pero Emma había ganado la guerra cuando Regina finalmente recuperó la cordura y comenzaron ambas a colaborar para proteger a Henry. Su actitud seguía siendo fría y cortante, pero en las ocasiones en las que sufría (como cuando trajo de vuelta a Marian), la admiraba por su fortaleza. No obstante, había sido testigo de su fragilidad y de sus llantos refrenados.

Ahora, la morena se había convertido en alguien importante para ella. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Siempre lo había sido, desde su primer día en Storybrook. Ambas habían sido duras, y recelosas la una con la otra, sin pararse a pensar en que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Ahora ya no había rencores y ambas se sentían culpables por diferentes razones.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, no lograba entender por qué se habían besado y por qué besarse parecía la única salida para esta relación que las acercaba cada vez más. Y sobre todo, estaba aterrada porque lo que había sentido… el placer descontrolado y el deseo salvaje… solo lo había sentido con ella.

Emma jamás había besado a ninguna mujer y, al margen de toda la magia, de Storybrook y de su pasado, ahora tenía otra preocupación mayor… ¿era lesbiana porque le había gustado besar a Regina? Era la única explicación sensata y en el fondo Emma lo había sospechado desde hacía mucho. Por eso siempre había sido una madeja en manos de los hombres, por eso hacer el amor siempre se había convertido en algo dulce, pero nunca apasionado, al menos no para ella. Y por eso tenía tanto miedo a comprometerse con Hook.

Si había estado llorando esta noche, era precisamente por esa revelación. ¿Cómo enfrentar ahora esa realidad? ¿Cómo actuar? Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a enfrentar la mirada de su novio y mucho menos la de Regina.

En ese mismo momento, Emma pudo ver a Hook cruzar la calle en dirección al apartamento y saliendo de sus pensamientos nerviosa, miró la hora. Se le había hecho tarde.

Una hora después, se preparaban para zarpar animadamente, pero Emma estaba especialmente silenciosa y Hook sabía que algo andaba mal. Desde el momento en que le recibió con la mirada esquiva y un escueto beso en los labios, supo que tenía algo que contarle, pero prefirió esperar a que fuese ella quien comenzara. No quería agobiarla con preguntas.

Los pensamientos de Hook se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un motor. El coche de Regina acababa de llegar al muelle y aunque Hook se sintió un poco irritado por la intromisión, sospechó que, para no variar, la alcaldesa era el motivo por el que Emma estaba así aquella mañana y no quiso interrumpir. Saludó a Regina con un gesto.

-Hola. Está abajo.- Le aclaró Hook con una mirada condescendiente. La ex reina malvada asintió secamente pero agradecida porque no hiciera preguntas.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia VI

¿Por qué estaba allí? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Se adentró en el puerto con su coche. Sabía que Emma estaría allí con el pirata, si con suerte aun no habían zarpado del muelle.

El trabajo se acumulaba en la alcaldía, pero entrenar a Emma era mucho más importante que algunos asuntos del pueblo que podrían esperar una semana o dos más.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema mayor. El beso que ambas habían compartido podía traer muchos problemas, si no se limitaba a ignorarlo. Regina enumeraba muchas de las razones por las que podía haberse visto motivada a hacerlo, sí, porque no podía olvidar que el segundo beso se lo dio ella. Tal vez fue la tensión, el cansancio… incluso el hambre… ¿¡Pero a quién pretendía engañar!? Cómo ignorar algo que deseaba volver a repetir. ¡Maldita sea!

Ella amaba a Robin y aunque era cierto que siempre se había sentido atraída por la rubia y por sus maneras de heroína sentimentaloide, tampoco iba a dejar que una simple atracción diera al traste con su recién inaugurada amistad y con las clases.

Esa era su excusa para estar allí, en el muelle, e interrumpir la salida de ambos enamorados, pero al bajar del coche… un tremendo deseo de marcar territorio se adueñó de ella al ver al mugriento pirata.

Hook nunca le había caído bien. Quizás en algún tiempo pasado había sido un caballero. Francamente ella lo dudaba, sobre todo cuando recordaba su traición y lo cobarde que había sido enfrentándose a ella cuando estaba frágil e indefensa. Algún día intentaría convencer a Emma de que merecía alguien mejor.

Hook le saludó con cierto recelo, pero en silencio y con un gesto le señaló donde se encontraba la rubia.

Se tuvo que acostumbrar a la falta de luz y al aire intoxicado con el olor a pescado que tanto detestaba oler en la ropa del pirata. Al recorrer el camarote con detenimiento, encontró a Emma cambiando las sabanas con demasiada concentración.

-Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.- Murmuró a modo de saludo con cierto tono burlón.

\- ¿¡Regina!?.- Emma había pegado un respingo asustada y se había llevado una mano al corazón. -¿Qué diantres haces aquí?.- Preguntó recuperando la compostura.

-Sentí la necesidad de recordarle que hoy tenemos clases, señorita Swan. – Y mirando la mochila, que sabía era de Emma, torció el gesto.- Pero veo que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones sin mi consentimiento.- Le dijo disgustada.

\- No necesito tu permiso para tomarme unos días, si es lo que me apetece. – Le contestó ignorándola mientras terminaba de hacer la cama.

-He dejado asuntos pendientes en la alcaldía solo para enseñarte a controlar tu magia, con el único deseo de evitar que puedas herir a alguien… de nuevo.- Puntualizó.- ¿Y tú decides perder el tiempo con ese cobarde que tienes por novio?.

Emma frunció el ceño y Regina supo que debía haberse ahorrado ese último comentario. Hasta para ella había sonado a celos.

-Necesito un descanso, Regina.- Masculló evitando mirarla a la cara.

\- ¡Por Dios!, llevas solo tres clases…

\- Sí, pero mira lo que he conseguido.- La miró brevemente para señalar su frente herida, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Emma, fue solo un accidente, lo sé. Es parte de las clases y me hago cargo de ello. Ayer… solo estaba cansada y de mal humor, quizás me pasé… soy humana.- Aclaró con cierto toque de humor y levantando las manos con exasperación.

-Me insultaste…- Masculló con tristeza.

\- Hice algo peor… te presioné.- Dijo Regina con un tono tan dulce que ambas se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron a la vez.

Hubo un minuto de silencio mutuo, en el que se evitaron mirar y a la memoria de ambas vino la imagen de un beso.

-Si aun quieres, podemos continuar con las clases, prometo tener más paciencia.- Dijo la morena a continuación, sin poder evitar el mismo tono dulce de antes, pero evitando mirar a la rubia.

\- Hook te odiará.- Dijo la rubia con nerviosismo y una sonrisa tímida.

-Tu pirata tendrá que entender que ahora eres mía… - se atragantó nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se precipitó en corregirse.-… MI… mi alumna.- Carraspeó incomoda cuando el ambiente se enrareció.

¡Maldito y estúpido beso! Ahora no podían estar en silencio sin que el ambiente se volviera tenso. Regina negó con la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

-Estaré en la cripta, Emma. – Recuperó su tono seco y dio un paso atrás, atreviéndose a levantar la vista parar mirar a Emma y se sorprendió al ver que Emma le devolvía la mirada.

-Espera.- Emma alargó una mano para detenerla.- Me voy contigo.- Dijo acelerada y cuando Regina elevó las cejas, la rubia solo tosió, volviéndose a continuación para tomar su mochila con gesto despreocupado. –Vamos.-La invitó a salir evitando acercarse demasiado a ella.

Pero si Emma hubiese sabido que subiría las escaleras con el trasero de Regina prácticamente en su cara, habría salido antes, aunque hubiese pecado de mal educada. El calor que la invadió era sofocante y empezaba a sobrarle gorro, guantes y bufanda. Las caderas de la morena comenzaron a contonearse con una profesionalidad propia de una modelo. Emma tragó saliva y trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio. El peso de la mochila la hizo inclinarse hacia delante yendo su cara a parar al único lugar donde jamás se habría atrevido a meter el hocico, las nalgas de Regina.

Regina no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, cuando el barco crujió y se balanceó provocando que fuese ella la que cayese sobre la rubia, incitando que rodaran agarradas hasta el suelo del camarote.

Aunque el golpe había sido duro, sobre todo para Emma, que había caído de espaldas con el peso del cuerpo de Regina encima, ambas estaban conscientes y respirando agitadas por el susto. Cuando se relajaron, la morena fue consciente de que la mano de Emma había ido a parar a su cintura ahora descubierta, porque de alguna manera su camiseta de licra se había enrollado hasta casi mostrar su sostén. También fue consciente del aliento en su oreja, demasiado cálido y con olor a canela. Tragó saliva y se levantó como un rayo cuando empezó a notar que se estaba sintiendo peligrosamente excitada. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia VII

El sol brillaba justo sobre sus cabezas cuando salieron al exterior. Esta vez Emma se aseguró de ir delante y fue la primera en soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando comprobó que estaban navegando, a varios metros ya del muelle. Hook no parecía estar en el barco y Regina sonrió con malicia cuando lo vio en el muelle, moviendo su garfio como un poseso y gritando palabras que a la distancia a la que se encontraban eran imposibles de oír.

-El cabo debe haberse soltado.- Aventuró Emma, que aun evitaba mirar a Regina directamente.

-¿Pero sabes volver no?.- Inquirió Regina preocupada, ignorando al pirata.

\- No estoy segura…

-Pero Hook te enseñó en Neverland. – Le dijo entornando los ojos y recordando la patética escena.

\- No estoy segura de querer volver.- Masculló Emma contrariada. Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- ¿Perdona?.- Preguntó cruzando los brazos con gesto confundido.

-Estoy harta de ser la Salvadora. Necesito alejarme. – Explicó escuetamente.

-Dirás huir.- Sentenció Regina molesta.

\- Dijiste que no serías dura conmigo.- Le espetó Emma malhumorada. Y con paso acelerado volvió a bajar al camarote, ignorando a la alcaldesa.

Regina esperó y esperó y media hora se convirtió en una, y Emma no parecía tener ninguna intención de subir. Con paso determinado y airada, bajo las escaleras, dispuesta a arrastrar a Emma hasta el timón si era necesario, pero no contaba con que la rubia se le echara encima nada más pisar el suelo. La empujó hasta golpear con la pared y se miraron confusas. Emma sostuvo la mano de la alcaldesa cuando esta intentó empujarla. No podría decir quién besó a quién, pero sus bocas chocaron con furia, devorándose con irracionalidad. Los labios de Regina eran tan suaves y gruesos que Emma no dejaba de maravillarse explorándolos con su lengua. Sabía tan bien que estaba siendo adictivo. Sintió como Regina se imponía, como se mostraba posesiva y sus movimientos eran desordenados y bruscos. Forcejearon sin separarse, rodaron sobre la pared, intentando controlar la una a la otra. Emma forzó su camiseta, tirando de ella hasta darla de sí. Tiró del sujetador, rompiendo con ello los broches y gimió en la boca de Regina cuando sus manos apretaron los pechos de la alcaldesa con lujuria, tirando de sus pezones y atreviéndose a separarse de los labios de la alcaldesa, solo para chuparlos y morderlos. Regina la sorprendió empujándola y haciéndola caer sobre la cama. Luego, con una seductora mirada, bajó la cremallera dejando caer su falda de tubo suavemente. La alcaldesa se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y ambas suspiraron al ser conscientes del calor en sus centros. Emma volvió a besarla y esta vez sus manos no se contuvieron. La piel de Regina era tan suave que se deleitaba en acariciarla. Sus manos sobaron el trasero de la morena y la alcaldesa había elegido ese momento para hacer lo mismo con el centro de Emma. La morena gruñó cuando sintió la textura del pantalón.

-Quítatelo.- Gruñó de nuevo, separándose y bajando sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón de la sheriff, lo desprendió. Miró a Emma a los ojos, con tanto deseo que la rubia solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos turbada. Oyó el crujido de la cremallera y sintió la fría mano de Regina sobre su abdomen, descendiendo lentamente hasta arrastrar el pantalón y sacarselo. Las manos de Regina ascendieron acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos y clavando finalmente sus uñas en sus nalgas. Emma continuaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando con demasiada celeridad y esperando el siguiente movimiento de Regina. Estaba bloqueada por todos aquellos intensos sentimientos. Rígida e incapaz de moverse. Pero cuando la mano de Regina se introdujo en el interior de sus bragas, no evitó que un lánguido gemido se le escapara y su cuerpo temblara de arriba abajo arqueandose. Se agarró a la mano de la morena y la alentó a que continuara.

Emma estaba tan húmeda que Regina no podía soportar el deseo de penetrarla, de hacer suya a la Salvadora. La idea era tan morbosa que le hacía hervir la sangre y temblar de lujuria.

No había posibilidad de huir esta vez, ni ganas ningunas. Emma siguió gimiendo con las sensaciones que aquellas dulces y suaves caricias en su clítoris. Se balanceó pidiendo más fricción. La morena tomó sus manos, las sostuvo sobre su cabeza y se dirigió decidida a su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo donde le apetecía mientras Emma la observaba con lujuria. Deseando rozar su piel con la de la alcaldesa, se liberó del agarre aprovechando que Regina lo aflojaba y se deshizo de la camiseta, que era la única prenda que aun llevaba puesta, a parte de la ropa interior.

Se volvieron a observar. Era raro que se encontraran en esa situación, pero ninguna quiso pararse a pensarlo demasiado. Los ojos de Regina bajaron a sus pechos, cubiertos por un sostén negro deportivo. Regina sonrió divertida.

-Esto es tan propio de ti, tan poco elegante.- Emma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cállate.- Le susurro con la voz ronca, tomándola de la nuca para besarla con furia.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia VIII

Emma despertó algo aturdida y al enfocar la vista fue consciente de donde se encontraba aun. Seguidamente, recordó todo lo ocurrido entre ella y la alcaldesa, y como ya había supuesto, Regina no estaba donde debería, a su lado en la cama. Fue un alivio, porque la irracionalidad daba paso a una realidad que la golpeaba cruelmente. Había tenido sexo con Regina… la madre adoptiva de su hijo, archienemiga de sus padres, ex – reina malvada y demás… y lo habían hecho en el barco de Hook, su novio. El peso de la culpabilidad le aplastó el pecho de repente y tuvo la necesidad de desaparecer del mapa. ¿Pero qué le había empujado a hacer aquella locura? ¡Sexo con Regina! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Se dijo abochornada.

Mientras tomaba una breve ducha, imágenes de lo que había ocurrido entre ambas, vinieron a ella de improviso. El cuerpo de Regina, su piel suave, sus pechos balanceándose mientras cabalgaba haciendo círculos encima suya, posturas nunca imaginadas, horas de sexo sin control, desenfrenado y alocado. Despertó de su letargo, forzándose a negar con la cabeza y desechar sus pensamientos cuando notó la humedad entre sus piernas.

Una vez que se puso algo de ropa nueva, que llevaba en su mochila, decidió subir a la cubierta y tomar el control del timón para regresar al muelle. Estaba tranquila, porque antes de bajar al camarote había echado el ancla para que el barco no se moviera de donde estaba, así que en unos minutos estaría en el muelle. Al subir a cubierta, se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad solo era mitigada con un par de lámparas de queroseno y la luz de las estrellas. Aquella luz, aunque débil, le permitió ver la silueta de alguien sentado junto al timón. Emma se acercó con timidez, era consciente de que solo podía tratarse de Regina.

Regina miraba las estrellas con el ceño fruncido. Su piel brillaba a la luz de las estrellas y Emma no atinó a decir nada, aunque no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Creí que tenías bastante con todo lo que duermes en horas de trabajo.- Masculló Regina con cinismo.

-Buenas noches a ti también, cariño…. ¿cómo has dormido?.- Contestó con sarcasmo Emma.

-Mal, tus ronquidos no me permitieron pegar ojo.- Añadió sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Yo no ronco!.- Se quejó Emma molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Relájate Swan, solo te tomaba el pelo.- Regina cambió su postura para poder mirarla de frente. – Creo que tenemos que hablar.- Dijo a continuación con un tono serio y preocupado.

\- Lo sé. Todo esto es una locura, tu y yo…

\- No hablo de eso, Emma.- La cortó secamente, levantando sus manos para evitar que continuará.- Mira a tu alrededor, ¿no notas algo extraño?.- Le pregunto, mirando al cielo.

-Deberíamos estar cerca del muelle, pero no lo veo y recuerdo que eché el ancla…

\- ¡No es eso, Emma!.- Chilló Regina impaciente.- Mira el cielo.- Le tomó la barbilla para forzarla a mirar, pero Emma parpadeaba sin saber muy bien qué era lo que tenía que ver.- ¿Reconoces alguna constelación?.- Le preguntó Regina.

\- Eh…uh… no, aunque tampoco es que sepa mucho de ellas.

\- Menuda educación.- Gruñó la alcaldesa entornando los ojos y soltando su barbilla con desgana.

\- ¿Por qué no vas al grano, mejor?- Le espetó Emma molesta.

\- No ves el muelle porque no estamos en Storybrook, Swan…

-Deja de llamarme así.- Le cortó Emma incomoda.

-¿Estás oyendo lo que te estoy diciendo, Emma? Estamos en algún otro lugar, mundo o dimensión… yo que sé.- Finalizó mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad.

\- Pero… eso es…

\- No digas que es imposible.- le advirtió Regina señalándola acusadoramente. Emma se encogió de hombros y cerró prudentemente la boca. - Lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, intentar orientarnos de alguna manera, o poner rumbo a cualquier parte, no sé.- Emma seguía callada mirando a la morena con temor.- ¡Pero di algo!.- Le chilló ésta irritada.

\- Me parece… bien.- Murmuró bajando la mirada y parándose junto al timón, que tomó en sus manos.

Regina permaneció en silencio, sentada a sus pies. Parecía haberse relajado y Emma no podía dejar de observarla mientras recordaba cómo la lengua de aquella mujer había lamido todo su cuerpo como si fuera el manjar más sabroso del mundo, como se había detenido en su…

-Emma…- La voz suave de Regina interrumpió sus pensamientos y cuando salió de su estupor se dio cuenta de que Regina la observaba con curiosidad.

\- Dime…- Contestó Emma sonrojada pensando en que le había pillado mirándola.

-Estaba pensando… en todo lo que ha pasado hoy… y quería pedirte disculpas, no sé en qué estaba pensando…- Empezó a decir, confundida. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Emma se empezó a sentir mal.- Yo no sé por qué lo hice…

-Fuimos las dos, Regina. Yo… no sé qué está pasando tampoco… sé que no debió pasar… pero creo que tarde o temprano lo habría hecho de todos modos…

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Emma.- Le dijo Regina entornando los ojos.

\- Pues que siempre ha existido esta tensión y no sé… supongo que era ya tanta que se tradujo de esta manera.

\- ¿Con sexo?.- Preguntó sarcástica Regina. Emma encogió los hombros y sonrió con inocencia.- Es la excusa mas mala que podrías haber buscado… pero quizás sea la única, así que procuremos que lo que ha pasado hoy, no vuelva a ocurrir y se quede en el Jolly Roger.

-Ja, es fácil decirlo cuando no se trata del barco de tu novio.- Una sarcástica voz sonó cerca del mascarón y atrajo las miradas de ambas mujeres.

\- Me lo has quitado de la boca.- Masculló Emma con una leve sonrisa, ante la mirada indignada de Regina.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia IX

La señorita Swan era tan irritante, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir bromear en un momento como aquel, ante una desconocida voz que parecía, no obstante, conocer muy bien los pormenores de lo que había ocurrido en el barco. Pese a ello, decidió ignorarla, y volver toda su atención sobre aquella voz de mujer.

-De donde vengo es una descortesía interrumpir así sin presentarse debidamente.- gruñó Regina a la oscuridad.

\- De donde yo vengo sería indebido no interrumpir tanta verborrea sin sentido.- Contestó la mujer burlándose y acercándose a la luz para que pudieran verla.

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esos ojos grises, grandes y curiosos. Esa sonrisa de medio lado segura y autosuficiente. Ese pelo rojo, como la sangre… solo podía tratarse de una persona… - ¿Elisabeth?.- Preguntó estupefacta.

-Mi querida y vieja amiga Gina, la nieta del molinero. – Dijo simulando entusiasmo.- Por cierto, los años no parecen haber pasado por ti… ¿cuál es tu secreto?.- Preguntó acercándose para mirarla más de cerca.

-Te aseguro que nada tiene que ver con el tuyo…

\- ¿Os conocéis?.- Interrumpió repentinamente Emma, más tensa de lo que le hubiera gustado parecer.- Que preguntas hago… ¡Quién no conoce a la Reina Malvada! Dime…- continuó entornando los ojos.- ¿Te destrozó la vida y ahora vienes buscando venganza, verdad?.- Preguntó con prepotencia.

Regina quiso patearle el culo allí mismo, pero ella era una dama y visiblemente molesta, se contuvo de decir nada.

-Lo cierto es que fui yo quien le destrocé la vida… o eso dice ella… ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? ¿Qué yo había terminado de hundirte?.- Preguntó Elisabeth, mirando desafiante a la morena.

-¿Dónde nos has traído?.- Le preguntó Regina con una mirada amenazadora, ignorando sus palabras.

\- Tranquilizate, Gina, solo necesito un pequeño favor…

\- ¿De la mujer a la que casi matas?.- Le espetó a la defensiva.-Mala elección.- Y levantó su mano derecha armada con una de sus bolas de fuego.

\- Eh, para un momento, ¿quieres?.- Le rogó la mujer del pelo rojo. – Fue un accidente, me pasé un poco, lo admito…

\- ¿Un accidente? ¡Casi me desangras!.- Gritó Regina indignada alzando las manos para enfatizar sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Emma alternando su mirada de una mujer a otra.

\- Verás, Emma, querida… me gustaba beber la sangre de mis…

-¡Callate!.- Le cortó Regina para evitar que hablara más de la cuenta. Su vida privada era suya y por nada del mundo quería que Emma supiese aquella historia.

-Está bien, está bien… prometo no decirle nada si me ayudas.- Rogó con inocencia fingida.

Regina hizo aparecer de nuevo la bola de fuego y la mujer se ocultó tras uno de los mástiles riendo a carcajadas, divertida con la situación. Invocó una bola de fuego roja, del mismo tono que la de la alcaldesa y la encaró desafiante con ella.

-Solo yo puedo hacer que volváis a Storybrook, cuanto antes me ayudéis, antes podréis regresar y hacer… bueno… hacer aquello que hacéis juntas.- Dijo con socarronería señalándolas a ambas. – Pero si quieres iniciar una lucha, la tendrás, no sin recordarte antes que nuestra magia siempre ha estado muy igualada. Podríamos estar luchando durante horas o días, quien sabe.- Hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego y sonrió con seguridad.

\- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa, Emma también puede hacer magia, así que… ¡ding dong, hay un claro ganador!.- Regina soltó una carcajada.- Demuéstraselo, vamos, Emma.

\- Regina…- Masculló la rubia bajito, mirándola con ojos llenos de pánico.- No estoy preparada.- susurró compungida.

\- Cuento con ello, Gina.- Interrumpió la mujer del pelo rojo paseándose por la cubierta con una sonrisa. – Tú magia y la mía no bastan, pero tu magia y la de ella juntas… se percibe incluso desde otros mundos. Emma no está aquí por casualidad. Contaba con que pudiera hacer magia.- Luego miró a Emma con algo de decepción que le devolvió la mirada incomoda.- Aunque hay mucho que hacer con ella.- Masculló con desprecio.- Cuento con que tú la enseñes bien, siempre fuiste la alumna predilecta.- Comentó burlona, mostrando una agria sonrisa, a la que Regina respondió con una igual.-Ahora debo marcharme, tengo que atender algunos asuntos. No tardareis en llegar a vuestro destino, a lo sumo un par de días. Os veré allí.

Antes de que Regina pudiera decir nada, la mujer había desaparecido dejando un rastro de polvo morado atrás.

Regina masculló palabras que Emma no alcanzó a entender, mientras la bola de fuego se deshacía en su mano. Se dio la vuelta en dirección al camarote, sin decir nada y despareciendo ante la mirada perpleja de Emma, quién no tardó en seguirla, dispuesta a hacerle muchas preguntas.

Regina estaba parada de pie, junto al escritorio. Era consciente de que Emma quería respuestas, pero estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de recordar esa época de su vida. Se masajeó el hueco entre sus cejas y bufó levantando la vista.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Swan?.- Preguntó con tono de hastío. Emma abrió los ojos, sorprendida y llena de indignación.

-¿Y me lo preguntas así? Creo que si voy a ayudar a esa mujer, merezco saber la historia, al menos. – Bufó malhumorada.

Regina la observó detenidamente y recordó la crudeza con la que se habían besado y habían tenido sexo unos horas antes. Ahora mismo lo estaba deseando de nuevo y eso era algo que no debía ni planteárselo.

\- Empieza a preguntar, entonces.- Le increpó Regina tomando asiento con ánimo cansado.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Elisabeth.- Contestó Regina seca.

\- Sé que se llama Elisabeth, lo que quiero saber es cómo la conociste, qué te hizo y qué es eso de que casi te desangra.-Dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué importa eso, Emma?. Lo que ocurrió no es relevante. Bastará con que sepas que yo no fui la única alumna del Oscuro… Elisabeth también lo fue, durante un tiempo ambas lo fuimos y éramos… buenas amigas, si se puede decir así. – Regina bajó la mirada incomoda.

-Pero tú dijiste que casi….

\- Me desangra, sí.- Interrumpió Regina.- Elisabeth tenía una obsesión enfermiza por la belleza y la juventud. Me convenció para que le permitiera beber mi sangre, pero digamos que se le fue la mano. Después de eso me enteré de que andaba secuestrando jóvenes, a las que mantenía en su calabozo y a las que extraía sangre a su antojo.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?.- Le preguntó Emma molesta. La idea de que Regina hubiera permitido semejante locura le asqueaba, pero le asqueaba aun más imaginarse qué parte del cuerpo habría podido cederle.- No voy a ayudarla, es una sádica y está loca. – Sentenció Emma ofuscada.

\- Pues si queremos salir de este lugar, no nos queda otra.- Le espetó Regina levantando los ojos para ver como Emma se sentaba sobre la cama, dejándose caer de espaldas frustrada. Verla así, echada sobre la cama, motivó imágenes en la mente de la alcaldesa que la hicieron sofocarse y resopló apretando sus piernas.

-Voy a preparar algo de comer.- Anunció Regina incorporándose repentinamente.- Veré qué tiene ese novio tuyo por aquí.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Derechos: No son míos.

Como muy cómicamente me ha sugerido una lectora del fic, este capítulo lleva un subtitulo. Gracias por la ocurrencia, Tanin1323, me pareció muy divertida.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia X (Yo con mi gasolina y tú con tu cerilla)

Para Regina, hacer algo de cenar, era relativamente fácil, o lo habría sido en otras circunstancias, pero definitivamente, no en este momento. Tener los ojos de Emma todo el rato clavados en ella, mientras deambulaba por la pequeña cocina, la convertía en una mujer torpe, distraída y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no pones la mesa?.- Ordenó, volviéndose al mismo tiempo para mirarla molesta.

-Eh… uh… claro, perdona.- Contestó avergonzada, desviando los ojos a la ventanilla del camarote. – Estaba ensimismada viéndote.- Se sonrojó aun más y se adelantó a explicarse.- Quiero decir, que te mueves… te desenvuelves!... te desenvuelves muy bien en la cocina.- Estaba nerviosa y Regina, con aquella mirada de suspicacia, solo conseguía empeorar su situación. – Es obvio… que te apasiona.- Comentó a continuación, incorporándose de su silla y acercándose al fregadero. –Para mí es y seguirá siendo siempre uno de los grandes misterios de la vida. – Masculló risueña.

Regina respondió a su sonrisa, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no se sabe.- Se apartó, dejando sitio a la rubia a su lado.- Ven…- Le dijo alentándola a que se acercara.- Estoy haciendo minipizzas.- Dijo señalando la masa que descansaba sobre un bol, encima de la encimera. – Todavía está sin amasar, ¿quieres probar?.- Emma torció el gesto insegura.

\- No sé…

-Inténtalo.- la animó Regina con amabilidad.

Emma se remango las mangas del jerséis y se lavó las manos, asegurando de secarlas bien, como le había aconsejado Regina. Se detuvo ante el bol y se quedó esperando, sin saber muy bien el que.

Regina entornó los ojos. – Tienes que amasarla.- Le sugirió impaciente.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Emma con tanta inocencia que Regina tuvo que sonreír.

-Mete las manos y apriétala con tus dedos, la palma de tus manos, puños… ¿por qué pones esa cara?.- Le preguntó Regina interrumpiendo sus palabras irritada.

-¿Eh?... No, por nada. – Miró de nuevo la masa y después a Regina.- ¿Entonces…

\- Emma…

\- Vale, vale… ya voy… - Metió las manos lentamente, con una expresión de repulsión dibujada en su rostro. – Esto es asqueroso.- Verificó angustiada, con la masa escurriéndose entre sus dedos.- Además esto está pegajoso.- dijo mostrándole como se pegaban trozos compactos entre sus dedos.

\- Se trata de amasar con suavidad, no de iniciar una batalla con ella.- Dijo Regina con sarcasmo.- A ver.- De buenas a primeras, Regina se colocó delante de ella tomando sus manos y guiándolas con suavidad. Emma se dejó llevar por la suavidad de sus manos, la sensación de sus dedos al rozarse, enroscarse y apretarse entre ellos. El perfume de Regina, además, le hacía sentir extasiada y tuvo el impulso de morder la parte del cuello de la alcaldesa que alcanzaba a ver desde su postura. Aceleró su respiración y fue consciente de que Regina se había dado cuenta, porque la morena también comenzó a respirar aceleradamente .Contuvo el aire tanto como pudo y se mentalizó de que debía controlar sus impulsos, ahora su principal instinto era follar a la alcaldesa contra la pequeña encimera del barco y cuando Regina se agachó para tomar la sal, rozando levemente con su trasero la parte más íntima de Emma, ya no pudo contenerlo más. Besó su cuello, tímidamente, y notó a Regina ponerse rígida, parando de amasar. Emma lo volvió a repetir y esta vez Regina se estremeció y dejó escapar el gemido más hermoso que Emma había oído jamás. A partir de ese momento, lo que había empezado con un tímido beso, acabó en mordiscos en su yugular y en su nuca, con tanta pasión, que Regina tuvo que sostener su cuerpo apoyando sus manos sobre el frío mármol y dejando la masa olvidada. Con la poca cordura que ya le quedaba, intentó detener a Emma.

\- Emma, ohh… dijimos… ummm… que esto no… no podía volver a pasar… ¡Joder!.- Gimió cuando la lengua de Emma rozó su oreja provocando que se erizara toda su piel.

\- ¿Qué decías?.- Preguntó arrogante la rubia al oído de Regina. Está encogió sus hombros con placer.

\- Emma… Hook… - Regina recurrió al sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero no pareció tener efecto.

-¡Al diablo con él!.- Exclamó Emma con un susurro frío.

Sus manos se enterraron bajo la falda de Regina, levantándola hasta que quedó enrollada en su cintura. Emma sintió el suave tacto de la seda y su fragilidad… y sin dudarlo la rompió con placer y con el único deseo de tocar su piel, de alcanzarla una vez más. No se había apartado ni un momento de su cuello, estaba echada sobre su espalda en una actitud bastante posesiva. Una vez más Emma rasgo su camisa y rompió el sostén. Sin duda, un día más, Regina tendría que invocar algo de ropa porque no quedarían más que harapos al finalizar.

Una mano de Regina empujaba a Emma más cerca, apretando su nalga, la otra la sostenía contra la fría encimera. No tardó en sentir como la mano febril de Emma se metía en su ropa interior y acariciaba su centro con delicadeza y lentitud. Regina se arqueó, buscando el apoyo en Emma y gimió cuando los dedos de Emma la penetraron sin más demora.

-Regina…- Gimió Emma. Estaba excitada viendo como Regina disfrutaba y gemía para ella.- Si sigues gimiendo… así.- Soltó un golpe de aire.- Voy a correrme…

Regina gimió fuerte al oírla, luego sonrió brevemente.- ¿Así qué te gusta hablar?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo. Emma gruñó molesta, penetrándola más fuerte y deleitándose al oirla soltar un quejido mezcla de placer y dolor.

-Cállate.- Le susurró al oído con voz grave y rasposa.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XI

[Elisabeth]

Elisabeth se divertía enormemente con aquellas dos mujeres cuya imagen se reflejaba en un hermoso espejo con marco de plata. Las espiaba desde hacía algún tiempo, incluso en Storybrook, esa aldea tan extraña donde vivían. Al margen de lo que sintieran la una por la otra, era obvio que la unión de sus magias era única. Caracteres contrapuestos pero al mismo tiempo complementarios. Regina era fría, sabía usar las palabras, sabía actuar y controlarse. Emma, en cambio, era impulsiva, demasiado emocional e inocente. Todas estas cualidades afectaban a sus magias.

Regina era bonita, seguía siéndolo después de varias décadas y se preguntaba cómo era posible que los años no le hubiesen afectado. Ella era joven gracias a la sangre de sus víctimas, que la alimentaban cada día. Quizás no era la mejor manera, pero Elisabeth siempre había tratado a las mujeres con especial cariño. Dormían en calabozos, pero eran calabozos en donde nada les faltaba, comían la misma comida que ella, se bañaban en una bañera de plata con agua caliente y podían leer o hacer cualquier cosa que pidieran.

Al principio, hambrienta, había asesinado a más de una doncella. No le gustaba recordar aquella parte de su vida, por eso torció la boca con disgusto. Por suerte, se oyó el chirriar de una puerta que la sacó de esos turbios pensamientos. En la puerta de su alcoba, estaba parada una joven, de unos 10 años, que retorcía sus manos con cara de tristeza.

-¿Elia? ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó con gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Hoy podrías leerme?.- La niña preguntó compungida.

\- Te lo prometí, ¿no?.- Le contestó con una tierna sonrisa. Luego palmeó en la cama para que se echara a su lado.- Y estoy aquí por eso.- Le dijo a continuación, mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba en sus brazos y se acomodaban ambas.

Elisabeth alargó su fina mano para coger un libro, que descansaba en la mesilla, y acarició con la otra el pelo trigueño de la niña, cuyos ojos negros la miraban con expectación.

Abrió el libro con delicadeza y carraspeó para aclarar la voz.- Erase una vez… un lugar llamado El Bosque Encantado...

[Regina y Emma]

Los platos con restos seguían sobre la mesa, había ropa desperdigada sobre el suelo del camarote y almohadones. Regina estaba encima del colchón, vistiendo un camisón de seda, y Emma se encontraba sentada en el suelo de madera, vestida solo con una camiseta que alcanzaba a tapar solo su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto sus largas y finas piernas, cosa que incomodaba en algún momento a la alcaldesa.

-Venga, dímelo.- Le rogó Emma mirándola con una amenaza latente en sus ojos.

\- Swan, si estás pensando en volver a hacerme cosquillas, te lo advierto, esta vez no tendré tanta paciencia. – le advirtió con el dedo levantado.

\- Pero si te encantó.- Contestó la rubia con confianza.

Regina empujó su cabeza y comenzó a reír cuando Emma gruñó. Se quedaron mirándose un rato, ambas con una sonrisa cómplice…

-Es… divertido estar así contigo…- Dijo Regina para romper el silencio.- Deja de poner esa cara de arrogante… Además deberías empezar a aprender magia y no perder el tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas y esperando a que yo las conteste.- Siguió Regina intentando poner tono serio.

\- ¿Cosa que nunca ocurrirá, verdad?.- Emma entornó los ojos un poco molesta.

-Conoces suficiente.- Sentenció seria.

\- Pues no lo entiendo… te abres con Mary Margaret, con Robin, con Henry, incluso con David… pero no conmigo. A veces pienso que te doy igual.- se quejó la rubia.

-No vayas de victima Emma, si lo hago es porque me importa mucho tu opinión. – Dijo hastiada.- Pero no pienso responderte a esa pregunta.

\- Solo te he preguntado si estabas enamorada.- Dijo inocente.- No es una pregunta difícil.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta y estoy cansada de perder el tiempo con este juego de preguntas sobre nosotras… la verdad es que me importa poco si tu color favorito es el rojo…- Dijo a continuación irritada, levantándose de la cama.- Si no tienes sueño todavía, podemos aprovechar el tiempo y ponernos a practicar. – Le dijo con gesto serio.

\- Vale.- Contestó Emma, poniéndose también en pie.- Quiero aprender a metamorfosearme.- Sentenció la rubia con resolución, sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel tirante que se había deslizado por el hombro de Regina.

Regina se cruzó de brazos, intimidada. Luego pegó una patada en el suelo y su atuendo volvió a ser su habitual. Traje pantalón negro y camisa de seda…¿roja?.

-Será mejor hacerlo arriba.- murmuró Regina.- Practicar magia.- Se adelantó a explicar.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, acelerando el paso para subir las escaleras a cubierta antes que Regina. La alcaldesa sonrió con malicia y la siguió de cerca, solo para tener el placer de observar con descaro su trasero, sintió que tenía todo el derecho del mundo.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Derechos: No son míos.

 _ **Perdón por el retraso y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, es un placer hacer que disfrutéis.**_

 **Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XII**

Una luna llena se erguía sobre ellas exultante. La noche habría sido extremadamente oscura de no ser por el satélite. El mar estaba en calma y solo se oía el golpear de las pequeñas olas sobre el cascarón del barco.

-La magia es emoción, Emma, pero también es control… debes aprender a ser más fuerte que ella para poder usarla como es debido. – Regina dejo caer su espalda en la borda, tranquilamente.

-¿Y por donde empiezo?.- Preguntó Emma, expectante.

Regina se giró buscando algo a su alrededor y sonrió cuando lo encontró.-Intenta que esa escoba llegue a mí.

La escoba en cuestión estaba tirada en el suelo de la cubierta y era realmente vieja. Emma bufó riéndose.

-Sí, profesora Macgonagall.- Dijo burlona. –Está chupado.- Añadió, conociendo de antemano que eso molestaría a la morena.

Con un gesto certero y ante el asombro de Regina, Emma hizo que la escoba se elevara y saliera dispara hacía ella. La alcaldesa la detuvo con cara de hastío.

-Ves, a esto me refiero.- Regina la miró con reproche y Emma se limitó a encogerse de hombros con inocencia.-La potencia sin control no sirve de nada, señorita Swan.

-Perdona.- Sonrió tímida y avergonzada. La mirada de decepción en los ojos de la morena la incomodaron y tuvo que bajar los ojos al suelo.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo.- Esta vez, Regina tomó su mano suavemente, lo que sorprendió a Emma.- ¿A qué esperas?.- Preguntó sintiendo la tensión en la mano de la rubia.

Emma asintió, obligándose a relajarse y al olvidar el suave tacto de la mano de Regina. Tomó aire, lo soltó y cerró los ojos. Al hacerlo fue consciente de la magia que envolvía a ambas y de la suya propia, mansa, paciente… la escoba se elevó y se acercó con lentitud hasta Regina, quien con una sonrisa triunfante, la tomó en su mano. Al mismo tiempo Emma abrió los ojos, asombrada, porque sabía que había tenido éxito.

-¡Lo he hecho!.- Exclamó aturdida sin poder creérselo.

-Sí y bastante bien.- Añadió Regina guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

\- Gracias, es raro recibir un halago de ti.- Dijo Emma con alegría.

-Tampoco te acostumbres.- Añadió Regina orgullosa y consciente de que sus manos aun estaban unidas.

-No pensaba hacerlo.- Contestó Emma ofendida.

-Mejor para ti.- Mascullo bajito Regina, soltando su mano con desgana. Emma iba a contestar, pero Regina le cortó.- Ahora, hazlo de nuevo.- Sentenció seria. Emma la miró con los ojos desorbitados. – No me mires así.- Dijo Regina exasperada.- Ya sabes cómo se hace… pero por favor, sin pavonearte.-Puntualizó Regina burlona.

Emma puso cara de circunstancia y cerró los ojos dispuesta a repetir su anterior hazaña… pero nada salió bien esta vez. Primero, tardó en sentir la magia y controlarla. Segundo, la escoba se elevó bruscamente y fue dando trompicones hasta Regina, que la tomó con furia.

¡Maldita seas, Emma!.- Le gritó Regina perdiendo la compostura y masajeando su frente. Emma sabía que cuando Regina repetía ese gesto continuadamente, es que estaba más cerca de su parte malvada.-No es tan difícil, Swan.- masculló de visible mal humor.

Siguió paseándose por la cubierta, murmurando cosas para sí, que Emma no lograba entender.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó Emma molesta.

Regina se detuvo y la miró de repente como si se diera cuenta de algo. Luego enarboló una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tengo una idea.- Informó a Emma.

-Tus ideas no suelen gustarme. Mira lo que pasó la otra vez en el río.- Recordó Emma simulando estar asustada.

\- Emma, tu magia, de alguna manera, es aplacada con la mía.- Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Regina la ignoró a propósito. – No me preguntes por qué, porque yo tampoco lo sé.

\- Vale, ¿y exactamente en qué consiste esa idea tuya?.- Preguntó Emma con desconfianza.

-Se trata de enlazarnos mágicamente.- Regina la miró esperando su reacción.

-¿Cómo?.- Emma la observó confusa.

-Lo que acabo de decir.- Contestó Regina turbada, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero… ¿enlazarnos como un matrimonio?.- Preguntó asustada.

-Nooo.- Dijo Regina con gesto disgusto.- ¿Cómo iba a casarme contigo?.-Preguntó con altanería.-Claro que no. Se trata de unir…- Recalcó la palabra haciendo un gesto de entre comillas.-… nuestras magias por un tiempo limitado.

-¿Y eso qué conlleva? ¿Por qué tendrá efectos colaterales, no?.- Preguntó con ironía.

-Bueno, tu magia y la mía, básicamente serán una, pero al mismo tiempo independientes y más fuertes, porque se nutren la una de la otra. Se complementarán.- Emma sonrió empezando a convencerse de que era una muy buena idea.-Lo malo es que si alguna sufre una herida o muere, la otra correrá el mismo destino.

-Eso reduce nuestras posibilidades de salir triunfantes.- Dijo negando con seguridad.

-Pero Emma, no tenemos tiempo y tú solo pareces controlar tu magia cuando estamos en contacto.- Volvió a masajear su frente y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo.- Y sinceramente, quiero volver a casa.- Dijo apesadumbrada.

Emma no podía decir lo mismo, por eso las palabras de la morena le hicieron daño. Aunque estresada, estaban lejos de Storybrook, ellas dos solas, en medio de toda aquella inmensidad y eso le hacía olvidar. No le gustaba ser secuestrada, pero estarlo junto con Regina era realmente excitante para ella.

-Vale.- Contestó fría.- ¿Pero estás segura de que se puede deshacer?.-Preguntó para asegurarse.

-Por supuesto, un enlace mágico como este solo se hace eterno si el ingrediente principal es nuestra propia sangre, por eso usaremos sangre de dragón.-Explico Regina dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para bajar al camarote.

-¿Y de donde piensas sacar la sangre de dragón?.- Preguntó Emma con ironía, siguiendola.

Regina se detuvo al comienzo de las escaleras y se giró para mirarla, quedando ambas muy cerca. La morena carraspeó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Estoy segura de que nuestra querida y enajenada secuestradora nos facilitará todo lo necesario, ella quiere que tengamos éxito.

-¿Y qué es todo lo necesario?.- Emma la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Importa eso?.- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

-Mientras uno de esos ingredientes no sea alguna de las partes del cuerpo de un bebé, todo estará bien para mí.- Comentó Emma con temor.

Regina miró seria a la salvadora.- No, no incluye ninguna de las partes del cuerpo de un bebé, pero si tuya, un dedo para ser más exactos.- Hizo un gesto como restando hierro al asunto cuando Emma la miró con pánico.- Luego se restaura con magia y santas pascuas.- Añadió dándose la vuelta para que Emma no pudiera ver su media sonrisa burlona.- Voy a preparar algo para comer y luego descansaremos un par de horas. – Y diciendo esto, bajo dejando a Emma estática, por un momento llena de pánico, pero la voz de Regina la sacó de su estupor.

-¡Swan, deja de poner cara de bobalicona y ven a poner la mesa!.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XIII

Instantes después, Emma bajó con una sonrisa arrogante. Se apoyó en la mesa y la observó abrir una lata de guisantes.- Se que estás de broma.- Dijo de repente.

-Claro que estoy de broma, Swan, ¿por quién me tomas?.- Emma encogió sus hombros sin saber qué contestar y Regina decidió ignorarla y seguir con su tarea.

Como estaba siendo habitual, Emma puso la mesa y se dedicó luego a observar a Regina. Le resultaba divertido lo escrupulosa y frenética que era en la cocina. Se afanaba en cortar una cebolla para la ensalada con la blusa remangada y varios mechones en su frente.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?.- Preguntó Emma apurada.

\- No.- Dijo secamente. Regina no había olvidado el reciente incidente en la cocina y no quería que se volviese a repetir.

La mirada de Emma, constante y escrutadora, seguía poniéndola nerviosa, así que le pidió que si podía acercarle el aceite cuando la situación empezó a resultarle demasiado incomoda. Pero tardó medio minuto en darse cuenta de que el aceite estaba justo encima de ella y Emma pegada a su espalda intentaba alcanzarlo. Regina no pudo contener el gemido bajito que se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

\- Lo siento.-Gimió Emma de vuelta y agarrándola por la cintura con la mano izquierda, se afianzó y se ayudó para alcanzarlo finalmente, pero con tan mala suerte que lo tiró encima de la morena, empapando su blusa. Emma miró a Regina con los ojos como platos, pero su mirada fue descaradamente directa a sus pechos segundos después, y ahí estaban, esas dos pequeñas aureolas por las que Emma había perdido la cabeza horas antes.

\- Emma...-Regina la llamó con aburrimiento.

\- Sí.- Contestó Emma sin apartar ni un momento sus ojos de la anatomía de la morena.

\- Emma... mirame.- Le ordenó Regina irritada.

\- Ya lo hago.- Contestó Emma tragando saliva.

\- ¡A los ojos!.- Chilló perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Ups, perdona.- Dijo levantando al fin sus ojos y sonriendo mientras con un gesto inocente se rascaba la cabeza.- Es que...- Emma señaló sus pechos.- ...son difíciles de ignorar.- Tragó saliva y miró con valiente intensidad a Regina.

Regina se vio obligada a tomar aire nerviosa. No quería que pasara de nuevo, pero había una química intensa, electricidad o magia, llámenlo como quieran, que las empujaba a la una contra la otra.

Se aguantó como pudo el feroz deseo de devorar los labios de Emma, y carraspeó dándose la vuelta y esquivando su mirada. Emma se adelantó para decir algo, pero en ese momento Regina desapareció entre nubes de humo morado. Emma pateó el suelo y levantó las manos a modo de indignación.

Minutos después Regina salió del pequeño habitáculo que llamaban baño con una nueva blusa, esta vez de color negro, tal vez porque ese color no se podía transparentar. Su gesto era frío, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

Comieron la ensalada en silencio, tan en silencio que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Un silencio incómodo, interminable y sofocante. Ambas intercambiaban miradas breves, pero en cierto momento, los ojos de Emma se atrevieron a detenerse mas de lo habitual, deleitándose en la manera en que Regina separaba sus labios para abrir la boca. Labios sedosos, rojos y voluptuosos. Relamiéndose cuando la lengua de la alcaldesa asomaba tímida en algunas ocasiones. Por supuesto sus ojos no se detuvieron ahí, sino que lujuriosos descendieron hasta su clavícula.

Y entonces la voz de Regina la hizo apartar rápidamente sus ojos de allí.

-¿No está bueno?.- Preguntó Regina confusa.

Emma se atrevió a mirarla y fue consciente en ese momento de que se había quedado con la cuchara a medio camino un buen rato. Bajó su mano, y carraspeó avergonzada.

-Sí, está muy bueno.- Se adelantó a aclarar Emma.

-Pues casi no has probado bocado.- Le espetó Regina con suspicacia. - ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó preocupada, levantando su mano con el instinto de tocar la mano de la rubia, pero se detuvo en el último momento y disimuló avergonzada.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, solo necesito descansar, demasiados ajetreos en un solo día.- Sentenció con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Emma habría deseado decirle que se la estaba comiendo a ella con la mirada, pero después de la actitud fría y distante de Regina y el hecho de que ni siquiera le gustaba estar allí con ella, sabía que era una estupidez. Había aceptado que era lesbiana, pero también debería aceptar que tal vez Regina no lo era. Comió un poco más, para no alarmar a la morena, y luego se levantó para tirar los restos y fregar su plato con remarcada rigidez.

Regina la siguió con la mirada, algo preocupada por el cambio de actitud y lo hermética que se estaba volviendo la rubia.- Siento que tengas que estar aquí, como siempre todo esto es por mi culpa.- Dijo afligida.

-No, en fin… no me importa estar aquí contigo.- Emma la miró muy seria dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla abatida.- Quiero decir que estar aquí, lejos de Storybrook hace que me sienta rebelde y libre de mi destino… hace que me sienta un poco malvada… aquí no soy nadie, no soy la salvadora. - Explicó con la mirada todavía en el techo pensativa. - Y que seas tú precisamente la que esté conmigo es un verdadero alivio porque eres la única persona que no espera de mi nada, salvo, ahora mismo, que controle mi magia, algo por lo que, por cierto, aun no te he dado las gracias. Realmente no sé por qué lo haces… soy un desastre de discípula, otra persona ya se habría rendido. - Dijo con derrotismo.

Regina no pudo contenerse más, no podía verla así, tan deprimida, tan cansada, tan decepcionada, desengañada y abrumada por su destino. Se levantó rápidamente, tomó su plato dejándolo en el fregadero, luego se dio la vuelta y se agachó frente a Emma, mirándola con dulzura. Con cierta duda y timidez, se atrevió a apretar el brazo de la rubia, a modo de contacto afectuoso.

\- Aunque me pese decirlo...-Contestó Regina entornando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.-… no eres un desastre… eres brillante… no tanto como yo...- Dijo con pedantería, alzando las cejas.-… pero brillante, al fin y al cabo. Y tu nunca te rendiste conmigo, Emma, yo no seré menos.- Emma asintió complacida. - Y, por otro lado, entiendo lo que quieres decir… cuando se inició la maldición, dejé de ser para todos la Reina Malvada y pasé a ser simplemente la alcaldesa de un pueblo perdido en un mundo donde ni siquiera existía la magia. Fue una liberación para mí. Me acostumbré pronto a ser esa otra persona con un pasado intachable… pero solo estaba huyendo de mí misma… Hice lo que hice y soy lo que soy, la mala del cuento.

\- Pero ahora haces el bien…

\- No me queda otra opción Emma...- La mano de Regina acarició la mejilla de la rubia con delicadeza.- … porque perdería lo que más amo.

\- ¿Henry?.- Dijo Emma sintiéndose cohibida por aquel suave roce en su mejilla.

\- A mi familia… y eso te incluye a ti.- Emma no pudo disimular la sonrisa agradecida.- Eres la salvadora, aquí y en Belén, y nunca dejarás de serlo, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.- Sentenció Regina dándole ánimos.

Emma se dejó llevar por el momento, la calidez de la mano de Regina meciendo su mejilla, su otra mano apretando con afecto su brazo, su cercanía, su olor… todos esos elementos la hicieron sucumbir estrepitosamente, acortando las distancia y posando sus labios sobre los de la morena.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XIV

Regina se dejó embaucar por aquel beso solo unos segundos, pero el repentino recuerdo de Robin hizo que se apartara lentamente.

\- Esto no está bien, Emma. - Dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos e incorporándose para alejarse.

Emma bajó sus ojos. Luego se levantó, tomó el pijama y se metió en el baño sin decir nada. Regina se quedó a la espera de que saliera, sentada sobre la cama.

Cuando Emma finalmente salió, agradeció que Regina estuviera dormida, porque tenía los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando. El hecho de sentirse por primera vez verdaderamente enamorada… total y patéticamente enamorada de la persona que menos habría imaginado, una mujer que ni siquiera sentía lo mismo por ella, era el motivo principal de sus lagrimas.

No era tonta, sabía que había rumores sobre ella y Regina, rumores que las relacionaba sentimentalmente y que se basaban en algunas escenas que ambas habían protagonizado, como aquella vez en la que Emma defendió a la alcaldesa de morir en manos de una turba encolerizada, o aquella otra en la que Emma salvó a Regina de caer junto con el devorador de almas, o la ocasión en la que Regina abrió el portal para ella y su madre, poniendo en peligro su vida. El primero en insinuarlo fue Leroy y gruñía entre dientes cada vez que algo así ocurría. Fue David, entre carcajadas, quien se lo contó en una ocasión. Por supuesto, su padre se lo tomó a broma. Emma recuerda que fue todo un trauma enterarse de aquellos rumores, porque fue la primera vez que por su mente pasó aquella remota idea. Incluso llegó a sentir cierta atracción física por Regina, pero Archie lo justificó con el hecho de que había confundido deseo con admiración.

Pero, a pesar de todas las escenas y los rumores protagonizados por ambas, lo que sentían no era mutuo. Agobiada por sus pensamientos, Emma subió a la cubierta. Se alegró al notar que la temperatura era agradable y corría una suave y ligera brisa que traía el olor del mar impregnado. Se apoyó en la borda y suspiró aliviada. Mirar a Regina mientras dormía, no habría sido bueno para ella, tenía que sacarla de su cabeza y centrarse en volver a Storybrook.

\- ¿Cómo van las clases?.- La voz de Elisabeth, a su lado, hizo que Emma pegara un brinco asustada.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú?.- Preguntó Emma indignada y molesta por la intromisión.

\- He venido a traer esto.- Dijo levantando un pequeño cofre y sonriendo con picardía.- Me consta que pretendéis hacer un enlace mágico y ahí podréis encontrar todo lo necesario. - Aclaró la mujer pelirroja sonriendo con amabilidad.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas?.- Inquirió Emma.

\- Porque, como bien ha dicho mi querida Gina, quiero que tengáis éxito.- Aclaró con una repentina seriedad que sorprendió a Emma.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de nosotras? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿A dónde vamos?.

\- Esas son muchas preguntas, que responderé en su debido momento. De esta manera estarás más concentrada.- Explicó decidida la pelirroja. Emma torció el gesto disgustada. - Os dejaré un par de días más, así tendréis tiempo de acostumbraros al enlace mágico.

-¿Acostumbrarnos?.- El sonido de otros pasos subiendo escalones, la hizo apartar la vista por un momento. Momento que aprovechó Elisabeth para desaparecer dejándola con la palabra en la boca. - ¡Maldita seas!.- Gimió ofuscada.

\- ¿Emma?. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?.- Regina, parada en las escaleras del camarote, asomando su cabeza despeinada, la miraba confusa y adormilada.

-Tu amiguita nos ha traído algo. - Dijo levantando en sus manos el pequeño cofre.

-Para empezar no es mi "amiguita" y en segundo lugar, ¿qué demonios es eso?.- Una tenue luz salía por el cerrojo del cofre. Sorprendida, Regina lo abrió con demasiada rapidez, como si intuyese lo que brillaba.- Lo sabía, sangre de dragón, ¿cómo has conseguido que te la dé?.- Preguntó Regina mirando confundida a Emma.

\- Yo… pensé que habías sido tú.- Respondió Emma igual de confundida.

\- Yo no he hablado con ella aun.- Le aseguró Regina.

-Pues yo tampoco. - Emma se encogió de hombros.

-La muy cabrita nos ha estado espiando… - Gruñó Regina, obviamente de mal humor.

\- Supongo que solo nos ve sobre la cubierta, ¿no?.- Interrogó Emma con aparente tranquilidad, pero una sonrisa insegura no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba algo nerviosa.

\- Lo dudo.- Dijo Regina entornando los ojos.- Elisabeth es muy morbosa… arggg...- Regina se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, obviamente avergonzada. - Te juro que voy a sacarle los ojos y a usarlos como canicas.

Continuará…. (Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que sea tan corto, pero me falla la inspiración, necesito OUAT intravenoso).


	15. Chapter 15

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XV

Todo estaba oscuro, pero Emma podía notar la presencia de otra persona a su lado. El olor de esa persona era inconfundible y espesaba su mente, provocando que se marease. Un olor dulzón, pero ácido al mismo tiempo, el de la manzana roja.

-Regina. ¿Eres tú?.- A pesar de estar segura de que se trataba de la alcaldesa, preguntó porque necesitaba oírla, saber que estaba bien.

-Dímelo tú, es tu sueño.- La voz indiferente de la alcaldesa arrancó una sonrisa de su boca.

\- ¿Estamos en un sueño?.- Preguntó Emma extrañada.- ¿Y por qué está oscuro?.

\- No lo sé, Emma. Ni siquiera sé qué hago yo aquí.

De repente se oyó un ruido estrepitoso y Emma pudo ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado porque la luz inundó la habitación en la que se encontraban. Regina la miraba sorprendida y confundida.

\- Es la habitación del hechizo del sueño.- Aclaró Emma.

\- Henry.- Fue la respuesta de Regina cuando vio la silueta al otro extremo contrario de la habitación, una sombra inconfundible para ella.

\- ¿Mamás?.- La voz de Henry invadió toda la habitación como un eco lejano.- Pensé que no resultaría.- Dijo pensativo y complacido.

\- Henry, ¿que hacemos aquí?.- Emma intentó acercarse a él, pero el fuego apareció como una muralla, intimidándola.- ¿Qué ocurre, está todo bien?.- Inquirió Emma preocupada.

\- Claro, pero ¿donde demonios estáis vosotras?. Hook dice que os vio zarpar en el Jolly Roger y que luego el barco desapareció del puerto.

Por primera vez en días, Emma se sintió culpable por no acordarse de su familia, por huir de ella como lo había hecho. Tenía un hijo y por muy agobiada que se sintiese, no debía olvidarlo.

\- Henry, cielo, estamos atrapadas en algún lugar.- Se adelantó a explicar Regina.

\- Pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿cómo habéis llegado allí?.

\- Ha sido por mi culpa, hijo. Una persona de mi pasado nos ha secuestrado. No podemos volver hasta que hagamos un trabajo para ella.- Regina bajó los ojos avergonzada.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?.- Preguntó el chico esperanzado.

\- No lo sé, lo mejor será que concluyamos el trabajo, pero estamos bien, Henry, no debes preocuparte.- Contestó Emma. Henry asintió comprendiendo.

\- Os echo de menos y los abuelos me sacan de quicio a veces. ¿Estáis bien, seguro?- Bromeó con una mueca propia de su madre adoptiva.- Os noto… diferentes.- Los ojos de Henry viajaron de una a otra.

\- Estamos bien de verdad.- Dijo Regina algo incomoda.

\- ¿Te has puesto colorada, mamá?.- Preguntó Henry, mirándola inquisitívamente.

Regina carraspeó, bajando el rostro. Era incapaz de mirar a su hijo porque él parecía adivinar sus pensamientos. Cuando Regina miró a Emma, comprobó que la rubia también miraba al suelo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?.- Preguntó a continuación.

Aunque hubieran querido, ninguna de las dos pudo dar una respuesta, pues Henry se desvanecía por momentos y su voz se oyó más lejos.

\- Tened cuidado…- Fue lo ultimo que Emma oyó antes de que abriese los ojos asustada. Regina, en la otra punta de la cama, seguía dormida y nada indicaba que aquello había sido real.

\- Regina… Regina.- La llamó, zarandeándola para despertarla.

\- ¿Emma?.- Regina despertó aturdida.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó incorporándose.

\- He tenido un sueño extraño. Tú estabas en él, y Henry.- Explicó abrumada.

\- ¿En la habitación del sueño?.- Inquirió Regina muy seria.

\- Sí.- Contestó Emma sorprendida.- ¿Entonces, ha sido real?.

\- Henry debió invocarnos a ambas para poder comunicarse con nosotras. Y si Henry solo ha podido comunicarse de esta manera es porque estamos en otro mundo… quizás El Bosque Encantado. - Sopesó Regina, pensativa.

\- Estupendo, esto mejora por momentos.- Emma se levantó de la cama disgustada. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y la cara hinchada.- Vamos a hacer ese enlace mágico de una vez.

\- Apenas has dormido Emma. Tardaré un rato en prepararlo todo, así que puedes dormir al menos una hora más.- Regina torció el gesto preocupada.- Además, no tienes buena cara.

\- ¿Qué más te da?.- Escupió Emma molesta.

\- Tienes razón, no me importa, solo me preocupa porque eres la madre de mi hijo.- Su mandíbula permaneció tensa y la barbilla alzada con orgullo.

\- Lo suponía.- gruñó Emma.

\- Usted lo supone todo, señorita Swan, es parte de su arrogancia natural.- Le espetó Regina.

\- No soy arrogante. Usted es la arrogante, Mills, y yo ya he perdido la paciencia.- Contestó Emma a la defensiva.- Haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo estaré arriba.- Y diciendo esto, se marchó.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Regina asomó la cabeza, buscando a Emma por la cubierta del barco. Para su sorpresa la encontró dormida, junto al mástil, echa un ovillo y con la cabeza apoyada sobre un montón de cuerdas. La mirada de Regina se endulzó, comprendiendo que la joven debía estar agotada. Alargó su mano para acariciar su pelo, pero en el último momento dudó.

\- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?.- Murmuró molesta consigo misma.

En ese momento, Emma empezó a murmurar palabras sin sentido y a agitarse, todavía dormida. Regina, preocupada, la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó para despertarla.

\- Swan...- La llamó suavemente.- Swan… vamos, no seas ridícula, espero que no hayas vuelta a la habitación del sueño...- Murmuró, entrando en pánico cuando en la mano de la salvadora apareció una gran quemadura.- Eres una idiota, Swan… ¡Despierta!.- Pero Emma seguía atrapada en aquel lugar. - Emma, por favor, despierta… Henry te necesita y yo… no puedo enfrentar lo que sea sola…- Emma no abrió los ojos, pero gimió como si la hubiese escuchado. Desesperada, Regina se inclinó dispuesta a besarla. Aunque sabía que no era el alma gemela de la rubia, fue lo siguiente que se le ocurrió. Cerró los ojos y siguió inclinándose despacio.

\- ¿Qué haces?.- Regina abrió de repente los ojos. Emma la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la confusión escrita en sus ojos.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XVI

La bodega estaba iluminada por una luz ocre, proveniente de unas cuantas velas fijadas meticulosamente alrededor de una gran círculo, perfectamente dibujado. Dentro de él, Regina había escrito símbolos que Emma sólo había visto una vez, en el libro de hechizos de la morena.

En el exterior soplaba un viento fuerte y el barco se zarandeaba más de lo habitual debido al embate de las olas.

Regina le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Luego le entregó un vaso con líquido de color ambarino, con una consistencia algo más liquida que la miel.

\- Tiene pinta de estar bueno.- Dijo la rubia con inocencia. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No apostaría por ello, las pociones y hechizos suelen tener mal olor y sabor, para su aclaración, señorita Swan.- Soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Muchas gracias por su aclaración, alcaldesa Mills.-Contestó Emma malhumorada por la forma en la que se había referido a ella. - ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Beber esto y ya está?.- Preguntó a continuación.

\- Básicamente...- Regina bajó la mirada, simulando estudiar los símbolos.- Tendremos que estar dentro del circulo que hay en el suelo.- Aclaró Regina, abarcándolo con sus manos.

\- Imposible no verlo.- Dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos. ¿Y ya está?.-Insistió Emma.

\- No, dame un cabello tuyo.- Pidió Regina. Emma bufó mientras lo hacía.- Echalo aquí.- Dijo la alcaldesa alargándole su vaso y bebiendo la poción de un trago rápido.

\- ¿En serio? !Uagg, que asco!.- Emma torció el gesto fatigada.

\- No seas idi...- Paró, intentando controlar su poca paciencia y respirando profundamente.- El pelo se disuelve a medida que toma contacto.- Explicó en tensión.

\- Perdona por no ser una bruja como tú.- Le dijo con doble intención.

\- Muy graciosa.- Dijo Regina y con mirada desafiante, tomó un cabello suyo y lo echó en el vaso que sujetaba Emma, quién siguió el proceso con cara de asco. - Piensa que es mi esencia.- le aconsejó Regina apiadándose de ella.

\- ¿Y esa esencia no podía venir de otro lado?.- Preguntó Emma sin pensar.

Regina abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se colorearon de repente. Emma entendió acto seguido lo que acababa de decir y la conclusión a la que Regina parecía haber llegado.

\- Me refería a saliva, por ejemplo.- Dijo intentando explicarse. Pero abrió los ojos al comprender que intercambiar saliva solo llevaba a un beso…- Quiero decir…

\- Da igual...- la interrumpió Regina, entornando los ojos.- Lo segundo es que debe haber contacto físico.- Dijo Regina.

\- ¿Contacto físico?.-Preguntó Emma confusa.-¿Qué tipo de contacto físico?.- Regina entornó los ojos.

\- Bastará con que nos cojamos de las manos.- Aclaró Regina.

-Bien.- Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Perfecto, ahora siéntate.- Regina tomó asiento en el suelo, doblando sus piernas como si fuera a meditar.

Emma permaneció estática, de pie, mirándola sin reaccionar. La alcaldesa estaba hermosa bajo el reflejo de aquella luz y Emma había olvidado qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Emma...- Se impacientó Regina, llamando su atención.

\- Sí, perdona.- Emma salió de su estupefacción y se sentó con nerviosismo frente a la alcaldesa. A continuación, Regina alargó su mano derecha y Emma dudó antes de dársela. Detuvo su mano a medio camino y con el ceño fruncido le preguntó:

\- ¿Dolerá?-

Regina cerró sus ojos lentamente y saboreó sus próximas palabras.- Dolerá… y mucho.- Dijo con voz rasposa, enseñando sus perfectos dientes. Emma se encogió temerosa.- Bebete eso y dame de una vez la mano.- Le alentó Regina.

La salvadora miró el frasco con cierto horror y lo acercó a su nariz.- Esto huele a pedo.- Se quejó después de haberlo olido, alejándolo de si misma todo lo que su brazo permitía.

\- Esa palabra no está dentro de mi vocabulario, señorita Swan.- Regina perdió la paciencia.- Ahora trágatelo de una vez.

Emma, muy despacito y a regañadientes, se tapó la nariz y de un tragó, se lo bebió. - Sabe igual de mal que huele.- Añadió con una mueca de repugnancia dibujada en su rostro.

Nada parecía diferente, hasta que le dio la mano. En ese momento habría jurado que algo entraba en su cuerpo. Energía en forma de descarga, que al principio resultó dolorosa y asfixiante. Quería soltar su mano, pero Regina la sostenía con fuerza, a pesar de que para ella también estaba resultando doloroso. Luego el dolor se fue disipando y dejó de ser físico.

Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, miles de imágenes y recuerdos de Regina la avasallaron, sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. Cada momento importante, cada palabra hiriente, sus alegrías, sus momentos de desamparo ante su madre… la culpabilidad por la muerte de Daniel y de su padre y de todas las personas con las que había terminado… todos esos recuerdos eran ahora de Emma y eran demasiadas emociones para asimilarlas en segundos.

\- Detenlo.- Rogó Emma, con voz débil.

Regina, frente a ella, parecía sobrellevarlo mucho mejor, aunque se notaba en su cara tensa y el gesto contraído de su boca, que ella estaba pasando por algo parecido.

\- Intenta relajarte.- Masculló entre dientes. - Pasará rápido.

Y así ocurrió segundos después, aunque a Emma le hubiesen parecido toda una eternidad. De nuevo ambas se relajaron.

\- Ahora… viene la parte que no te he contado.- Dijo Regina sin soltar la mano de Emma.

\- ¿La parte que no….

No terminó su pregunta, pues Regina acababa de sacar su corazón de forma rápida y certera. Regina levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Lo haces tú?.- Preguntó la morena con sarcasmo.- Tengo ambas manos ocupadas.- Argumentó socarrona.

Emma tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero no se hizo de esperar. Con un gesto torpe, propio de una novata, extrajo su corazón y se retorció de dolor al hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?.- Se quejó irritada, recomponiéndose.

\- Debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿El qué?.- Preguntó Emma con cierto temor.

\- Intercambiarlos… ¿qué va a ser?.- Aclaró Regina entornando los ojos.- ¿Preparada?, a la de tres…

\- Espera, espera…- La interrumpió Emma.- ¿Por qué al mismo tiempo?

\- Porque si no lo hacemos al mismo tiempo, y te adelantas, podría aplastar mi corazón con la impresión.- Explicó Regina con cierto tono monótono.

\- ¿Impresión? ¿Eso significa que va a doler?.- Pregunto encogiéndose.

\- Mira que eres masoca… Tranquila, es lo que menos duele.- Dijo secamente.- A la de tres… una… dos…¡tres!

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XVII**

 **Emma Swan**

Todo era tan extraño y diferente. La vida de Regina no sólo había pasado por delante de sus ojos en cuestión de minutos, sino que había padecido cada alegría, cada tristeza, todos sus desengaños, la inmensidad del odio vertido sobre sus enemigos y la imparable realidad de la necesidad que tenía la alcaldesa de ser amada y protegida.

Emma, tirada sobre el suelo de madera, con la mirada perdida en el techo y con la respiración agitada todavía, se sentía cansada y triste. Su pecho latía veloz, entusiasmado al recordar todo lo emocional y ridículamente romántica que podía llegar a ser Regina Mills. Emma había sufrido cada beso de Daniel o de Robin y había sentido el vació que sus cientos de amantes habían dejado en su corazón. Curiosamente, entre estos cientos de amantes, también existían mujeres, lo que para Emma resultó revelador y esperanzador a partes iguales. Pero luego… todo se convirtió en un verdadero suplicio, con imágenes de una persona que se sucedían sin tregua, Robin Hood.

En el exterior, el viento había cesado por completo y el barco había dejado de zarandearse. A su lado, alejada prudentemente, Regina respiraba igual de agitada. Ambas guardaban silencio, temerosas de decir la primera palabra. Pero Regina soltó repentinamente un bufido, volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla.

\- Yo… ¡lo siento!. - chillo Regina. Emma frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás locas? Yo lo siento.- Contestó Emma negando.- Fui un verdadero grano en el culo.- Añadió mirándola a los ojos escandalizada y enfadada consigo misma.

\- Pero yo tuve el amor de un padre y la protección de una madre…

\- ¡No!.- Dijo imperativa.- No sigas por ahí… soy Emma Swan gracias a ti… todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti. Yo di a luz a Henry, pero tu hiciste de él la bellísima persona que es. - Emma se volvió por completo y con timidez se atrevió a colocar un mechón castaño que, rebelde, caía sobre la frente de la morena. Aquel gesto cogió con las defensas bajas a Regina e inconscientemente quiso prolongar el contacto y no pudo evitar el malestar que le invadió las entrañas cuando Emma alejó su mano lentamente.

\- Quieres estar con él a toda costa, lo he sentido. Yo… estaba confundida.- Las palabras de Emma resonaron en sus oídos llenas de dolor y resignación.- Lo siento.

\- Emma…

\- Hablo de Robin, por supuesto.- Siguió Emma ignorando la llamada de Regina.- Se cuanto le amas y lo protegida que te sientes a su lado. - Emma bajó el rostro decidida a dejar de mirarla para no perder la entereza de la que estaba siendo protagonista.

\- Yo...- La alcaldesa abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tragó saliva y decidió incorporarse, quedando sentada. - Creo que eso es demasiado intimo. - Se preparó para ponerle la guinda al pastel. - Emma, si estuve contigo, si me dejé llevar es porque no puedo estar con él.- Emma torció el gesto, sintiendo el mazazo en su estomago. Aguantó estoicamente las ganas de vomitar.- Perdoname, lo último que quería es hacerte daño.- Suplicó apenada.

\- Ya.- Fue la escueta respuesta que salió de sus finos labios. El silencio se hizo incomodo, con Regina sentada a la espera de más palabras, y Emma aun echada en el suelo, con la mirada más pérdida que Regina jamás le había visto antes.

\- Deberíamos empezar a investigar las posibilidades que nos ofrecen nuestras nuevas habilidades.- Dijo Regina, dejando el tema a un lado.

Emma desesperadamente triste, se incorporó finalmente deshecha, apretando sus labios con demasiada fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con caer y hacerle perder toda la dignidad que podía quedarle. Evitó mirar a Regina y se dirigió dando tumbos hasta las escaleras.

\- Emma...- Regina la llamó preocupada.- Por favor… no…

\- Tranquila… estaré bien… no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que me rompan el corazón. - Dijo sonriendo sin ganas.

 **Regina Mills**

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Acababa de romper el corazón de Emma, una vez más. Se mentalizaba de que era lo correcto, de que jamás podrían estar juntas, porque su amor verdadero era, sin duda alguna, Robin. Por eso lo había hecho. Había jugando con ventaja, movida por un acto cobarde. No podía permitir que Emma viese sus pensamientos, conociese sus deseos y secretos más íntimos. Por eso había bloqueado recuerdos, concretamente casi todos los referentes a Emma y a Elisabeth. Necesitaba que aquella aventura entre ellas terminara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y todo valía para conseguir su objetivo. Incluso arrancarle el corazón a Emma y estrujarlo como sabía que había hecho.

Como sabía que pasaría con el hechizo, Regina había visto cada uno de los recuerdos de Emma Swan y había navegado por sus sentimientos. Saber que los recuerdos más repetitivos de la salvadora la incluían a ella y a Henry resultaba abrumador. Se habían sucedido imágenes de la alcaldesa… abriendo la puerta, con su traje gris y abrazando a Henry con desesperación; caminando hacia ella airada con ese mismo traje… Emma la amaba y la deseaba desde el primer día, lo sabía porque lo había visto, lo había sentido en cada uno de aquellos recuerdos. Aquella realidad había hecho que el dolor no fuera tanto, que su corazón se hinchara en su pecho, y descompasara su ritmo con un trote alocado. Pero luego había caído en la cuenta de que no podía hacer nada con aquella información, salvo guardarla en su corazón, solo para ella misma. No sabía lo que ella sentía por Emma, pero no era solo una amistad. Sin embargo temía que si continuaban con aquello, todo pudiese cambiar. Si salía mal, Regina podía perder a Henry y a la única persona que creía en ella sin esperar nada de ella.

Se sintió febril, alocada y tan triste que estalló en llantos sin poder contener la desolación por más tiempo.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Emma Swan**

No iba a hundirse en la miseria, no le daría esa satisfacción a la alcaldesa. Emma Swan había sobrevivido a un puñado de desengaños y, aunque éste era especialmente demoledor, lo superaría.

La tristeza que sentía se había traducido en forma de bajón. No le apetecía más que meterse bajo la sabanas y echarse a dormir, a ser posible una larga temporada. Pero a medida que repetía las palabras de la morena en su mente, la tristeza fue suplantada por la rabia, al comprender que Regina solo había estado con ella por conformidad, para sobrellevar y soportar el hecho de que no pudiese estar con Robin. Eso era lo que en resumidas cuentas le había dolido como si le arrancara su corazón de cuajo y lo estrujasen.

La tarde, no obstante, transcurrió tranquila. El humor de Emma había mejorado, a pesar de no dirigirle la palabra a Regina más de lo necesario y siempre referente a las lecciones de magia. No le había mirado ni una sola vez a los ojos, pero Emma supuso que estaba arrepentida, en cierto modo, por lo que le había hecho.

Con respecto al enlace, poco o casi nada había cambiado. Controlaba la magia algo mejor, pero sobre todo seguía siendo instintiva. No era raro, ya que la magia de Emma era blanca por lo que se limitaba a la defensa. Regina lo tenía en cuenta y puso especial hincapié en que memorizase hechizos defensivos. Uno tras otro, fue mostrándole casi una veintena de hechizos, que Emma, a duras penas, conseguía poner en práctica. Todavía no había conseguido memorizar el primero, cuando iban por el quinto.

\- Para, para...- Emma bajó sus manos, cansada y saturada. - Estoy harta de esto. No voy a conseguir nada solo defendiéndome, en algún momento tendré que atacar.

\- Emma, tu magia es blanca, actúa defendiendo... por eso no eres capaz de conjurar hechizos de ataque... realmente no puedes, y si finalmente lo consigues, tu magia podría descontrolarse. - Regina alzó el rostro, muy seria y por primera vez en toda la tarde la miró a los ojos, aunque solo fuera por breves segundos.- Yo atacaré y tú defenderás. La magia trata de eso, de unificar poderes y complementarlos. - Dijo andando hasta el timón y apoyando sus manos en él.

\- Pero...

\- Emma...

-... pongamos el caso de que por algún motivo, no puedas atacar...- Continuó Emma.

\- Eso no va a pasar.- Dijo Regina con la seguridad de una reina.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?.- Le increpó Emma con suspicacia.

\- Porque lo estoy y ya está.- Contestó Regina perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Pues yo creo que debería aprender algún hechizo de ataque.- masculló Emma disconforme.

\- Señorita Swan, no vamos a perder el tiempo aprendiendo cosas sin sentido.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Emma sabía que no cedería fácilmente, pero ella era muy cabezota también.

\- Pues como quieras.- Respondió Emma, sorprendiendo a Regina. La alcaldesa esperada algo más de insistencia. Y efectivamente, Emma no se daba por vencida tan rápido, y si Regina no iba a ceder, tenía pensando ya a quién iba a recurrir.- Puedo seguir sola.- Dijo a continuación, dándole la espalda a Regina y volviendo a poner en práctica uno de los hechizos defensivos que la morena le había enseñado. Regina frunció el ceño con suspicacia, pero no insistió.

\- En tal caso, necesito descansar un rato, pero luego continuaremos.- Advirtió con severidad.

\- Aquí estaré.- Contestó Emma, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

\- Bien.- Contestó Regina aparentemente molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al camarote. Emma miró de reojo y suspiró cuando la perdió de vista.

No le hizo falta llamarla dos veces. Elisabeth apareció con su habitual sonrisa pícara, segundos después de pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?.- Preguntó burlona. Emma bufó desesperada.

\- Regina no quiere enseñarme a usar hechizos de ataque, ¿no sé que espera que haga entonces?.- Murmuró para si misma, negando con la cabeza sin comprenderlo.

\- Te está protegiendo, rubia.- Le dijo socarrona, como si tal cosa fuera obvio para ella.- Quiere estar en primera línea de batalla. Es realmente alentador, su gesto.- Sentenció la pelirroja pensativa.

\- Eso es una tontería, después del enlace, lo que le pase a ella me pasará a...

Elisabeth no la dejó acabar, interrumpiéndola con una sonora carcajada. Emma la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender por qué se reía.

\- Pobre e inocente Emma.- Dijo con ternura fingida.- Eso solo pasa si es un hechizo completo... pero ¿habéis usado sangre de dragón, no es así?.- Emma asintió.- Por lo tanto el vínculo no está finalizado.- Continuó la bruja. Emma la miraba sin comprender nada.- Si ella es herida, puede que sientas su dolor pero no morirás ni la herida será real.- Explicó más claramente.

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué Regina me ha engañado?.- Murmuró Emma con la mirada perdida.

\- Es fácil, quiere estar segura de que intentarás mantenerte con vida. - La mujer pelirroja la miró con compasión.- La amas, ¿no es cierto?.- Le dijo cambiando de repente el hilo de la conversación. Elisabeth comenzó a pasearse por la cubierta, invitando a Emma a que le acompañara. - No es difícil enamorarse de ella cuando profundizas en esa personalidad tan fría.- Dijo mirando a Emma con una sonrisa melancólica. - Yo la amaba, con locura debo decir… a lo mejor todavía la amo.- Emma que había permanecido en silencio, se sintió incomoda tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Torció el gesto disgustada, pero prefirió no interrumpir.- Tranquila, no voy a quitártela.

\- No es nada mío.- Dijo Emma corrigiéndola con rapidez.- Solo quiero que me enseñes un hechizo de ataque sin que tenga que oír tu vida amorosa.- Continuó Emma con orgullo.

\- Si quieres que te enseñe, tendrás que oír la historia, y sin que yo tenga que soportar tus patéticos celos.- Le contestó la pelirroja con una mirada que habría asustado hasta al más valiente.

Emma se volvió airada, no quería ceder, pero sabía que no le quedaba más remedio. Realmente quería oír la historia, pero no quería parecer vulnerable a ojos de nadie ni que nadie la compadeciera por haberse enamorada de la Reina Malvada.

\- No me queda otra, ¿no?

\- Empezamos a entendernos.- contestó la bruja con una sonrisa triunfal. - Como te decía, yo la ame. Fui la primera aprendiz del Oscuro. Luego llegó Regina. Tierna, hermosa, todavía pura e inocente.- Emma gruñó tensa, sin querer oírla pero no pudiendo evitarlo.- Rumple disfrutaba corrompiéndola, hubo un tiempo en el que solo le importaba eso.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña?.- Murmuró Emma entornando los ojos. La bruja sonrió divertida ante su comentario, pero continuó con la historia.

\- Nuestro poder era equiparable, pero nunca habíamos rivalizado. De hecho nos hicimos tan cercanas...- Rememoró la pelirroja, triste.- Pero al oscuro no le gustaba nuestra relación… no le gustaba el amor.- Los dientes de Emma rechinaron de repente, lo que arrancó una sonrisa burlona de los labios de la bruja.- Un día simplemente, me echó… me dijo que solo quería a Regina, que era la adecuada.- Por un momento el rostro perlado de la mujer, se vio ensombrecido por una profunda vulnerabilidad.

\- ¿Y te fuiste?.

\- Veo que, a pesar de todo, le interesa mi historia.- Comentó Elisabeth con sarcasmo. Emma se limitó a entornar sus ojos.

Continuará…

Para quienes preguntaron, la historia tendrá unos cinco capítulos más, creo. Gracias por leerme!


	19. Chapter 19

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XIX

\- Nuestro poder era equiparable, pero nunca habíamos rivalizado. De hecho nos hicimos tan cercanas...- Rememoró la pelirroja, triste.- Pero al oscuro no le gustaba nuestra relación… no le gustaba el amor.- Los dientes de Emma rechinaron de repente, lo que arrancó una sonrisa burlona de los labios de la bruja.- Un día simplemente, me echó… me dijo que solo quería a Regina, que era la adecuada.- Por un momento el rostro perlado de la mujer, se vio ensombrecido por una profunda vulnerabilidad.

\- ¿Y te fuiste?.

\- Veo que, a pesar de todo, le interesa mi historia.- Comentó Elisabeth con sarcasmo. Emma se limitó a entornar sus ojos.- Dejé de ser alumna del Oscuro.- Continuó.- Y me marché un tiempo. Estaba enfadada con él y por ende, con Regina. La soledad fue tan persistente que me obsesioné con mil formas de venganza y ese fue mi sustento. Durante un año, viajé y recorrí lugares en busca de algún mago o bruja que quisiera enseñarme. Sabía que para enfrentarme al oscuro tenía que aprender mucho más.- Dijo haciendo memoria.- El brujo con el que dí, bueno… no era precisamente un brujo blanco. Era alquimista y nigromante y estaba obsesionado con la juventud.- Emma la miró confundida.

\- Espera, ¿nigromante es el que anda con carne humana, muerta?.- Interrogó Emma sin poder ocultar su aversión a dicha imagen.

\- Vísceras y órganos, concretamente, y no necesariamente humanos. La usan como método para adivinar el futuro. Es una magia muy antigua que data de la edad clásica.- Aclaró la bruja.- Aunque mi maestro estaba obsesionado por aquel entonces con la sangre y la usaba en mucho se sus hechizos de alquimia. Y efectivamente, la sangre es un potenciador. Una de sus mezclas tuvo finalmente éxito… fue precisamente la primera en la que había usado sangre humana, mi propia sangre humana.

\- Pero, no te mató, eso es obvio.- Dijo Emma señalándola.

\- No, fue él quien murió...- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.- Curiosamente, su cuerpo colapsó ese mismo día, al ingerir cantidades alarmantes de sangre mezclada sutilmente con veneno.

\- ¿Tu lo envenenaste? ¿Pero por qué?.- Inquirió Emma alarmada. Elisabeth la miró con las cejas alzadas.- Bueno, sé que era malo, pero…

\- Se convirtió en un monstruo sin principios, descontrolado y sediento.- Argumentó la pelirroja.

\- Habla doña santita...- Murmuró Emma disgustada por su hipocresía.

\- Espera, yo siempre he tenido mis principios, Swan. Si es verdad que continué con su labor, que me obsesioné con los beneficios de la sangre y que al principio también me descontrolé. Pero fue durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

\- ¿Y Regina?.- Preguntó Emma curiosa.

\- Bueno, con Regina me encontré justamente en ese periodo. Ella había avanzado mucho más que yo, en el arte de la magia y yo la odié por ello.- Emma se tensó al oír aquello. - Pero fue comprensiva, fue dulce, fue cálida e, irremediablemente, me enamoré de ella. En los peores momentos, es cuando se conoce a Regina. - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- Ella debía estar enamorada de mi también, porque…

\- ¡Vale!.- Chillo Emma, levantando una mano para detenerla.- Suficiente de esta historia.

\- Pero no has oído la parte de la historia más interesante, la moraleja. Y un trato es un trató.- Puntualizo la pelirroja con orgullo.

\- No necesito moralejas, solo que me enseñes.- Bufó Emma disgustada.

\- Solo deja que termine…

\- !Pues dale de una vez!.- Gruñó irritada, cruzándose de brazos.- Pero sin tanto sentimentalismo, por favor.- Continuó con tono sarcástico.

\- Regina se hacía más oscura, y a medida que lo hacía se alejaba más de mi. Su distancia fue haciéndose indiferencia y una noche que habíamos quedado, ella ni siquiera apareció. Atormentada por su rechazo, busqué la compañía de jóvenes doncellas. A muchas de ellas, las asesiné. - Cerró los ojos como no queriendo recordar.- Cuando Regina se enteró, vi la decepción en sus ojos, el desconsuelo.

\- No es para menos.- Murmuró Emma complacida con el hecho.

\- Lo sé, ya te dije que fue un periodo loco. Mi empeño por poner en práctica mi descubrimiento, me convirtió en un monstruo, igual que mi maestro. Estaba enfadada con el mundo. A medida que iba probando los efectos de la sangre en mi organismo, fui barajando la idea de probar la sangre de una bruja joven.- Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron.

\- ¿Pero qué efectos son esos?.- Inquirió Emma sin disimular su curiosidad.

\- Regenera los tejidos, y rejuvenece a las personas. Además, la sangre de bruja aumenta la fuerza, la potencia, la magia que ya posees se ve alterada y es mucho más poderosa. - Bajó el rostro un momento, dejando la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo. - Solo hay una cosa contra la que la sangre no puede luchar.

\- ¿El qué?.

\- Las enfermedades de tu mundo.

\- No lo entiendo. - Dijo Emma confundida.

\- Lo que acabo de decir, no es rival para las enfermedades de tu mundo, del lugar de donde procedes.- Emma frunció el ceño.- No hablo de El bosque encantado, hablo de Storybrook.

\- Bueno, para tí ese no es un problema.- Sentenció Emma segura de lo que decía.

\- Si, en fin...- Hizo una leve pausa, dejando su mirada clavada y perdida en un punto lejano.- Una noche, un aldeano me descubrió desangrando a su propia hija. Una turba enfurecida me persiguió. Borracha como estaba y drogada por la ingesta de sangre, no pude llegar muy lejos. La culpabilidad y el terror por lo que había hecho, no me permitió atacar a aquellas personas. Podía haber muerto aquella noche, pero Regina apareció, me tomó de la mano y me transportó lejos de aquella turba. Después de eso, insistió tanto en ayudarme… ¿he dicho que cuando Regina ama, lo hace hasta el final de las consecuencias?.- Emma apretó la mandíbula y Elisabeth estalló en carcajadas. Luego se tensó, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca seria.- Hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero yo la traicioné. La atrapé con magia, y la desangré hasta casi acabar con su vida. Luego desaparecí, dejándola moribunda.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, tan fuerte era el deseo de probar su sangre, que estabas dispuesta a acabar con tu mejor amiga?.- Le increpó Emma.

\- No era solo mi mejor amiga, Emma. Creí que eso había quedado claro.- Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Lo que fuera.- Gruñó hastiada.

\- No lo has comprendido aun.- Explicó Elisabeth con soberbia.- No se trataba del deseo de su sangre, no se trataba de la magia, ni del poder… solo quería alejarla de mi lado.

\- Vale, ¿qué intentas decirme?.- Le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta?, es eso lo que Regina intenta hacer, alejarte del peligro.

\- ¿Por eso no quiere que ataque?.- Elisabeth apenas pudo evitar la carcajada.

\- Hablo con respecto a vuestra tormentosa relación. - Emma iba a decir algo, pero Elisabeth alzó una mano para detenerla.- Durante el enlace mágico pudiste sentir lo que Regina sentía en determinados momentos, tristes o felices, de su vida. ¿no es así?.- Emma cerró la boca y asintió.- ¿Salías habitualmente en esos recuerdos?

\- Noooo.- Dijo con extrañeza.- Bueno, había algunos recuerdos de Henry, donde yo aparecía, pero de manera secundaria, como si fuera un extra de una película.- Explicó Emma impaciente por entender lo que ocurría. - La mayor parte de los recuerdos eran de Henry y… Robin.- Dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que Regina, no tendría recuerdos sobre ti, sobre la mujer que es la hija de Snow White, la mujer que rompió su maldición, que casi le quita a su hijo?- Elisabeth entornó los ojos.- Te creía más inteligente o al menos pensaba que conocías mejor a Regina.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Derechos: No son míos.

Tu arrogancia y mi poca paciencia XX

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que Regina, no tendría recuerdos sobre ti, sobre la mujer que es la hija de Snow White, la mujer que rompió su maldición, que casi le quita a su hijo?- Elisabeth entornó los ojos.- Te creía más inteligente o al menos pensaba que conocías mejor a Regina. Ella sabía cuales eran las consecuencias de un enlace mágico y por eso fue bastante previsora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Inquirió Emma con el ceño fruncido y deteniendo el paseo de ambas por la cubierta.

\- Pues que Regina bloqueó los recuerdos sobre ti. - Elisabeth se detuvo a su lado. -Quizás temía que tú pudieses sentir lo que ella siente, que, me temo, ella no sabe ni lo que es.- Dijo con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso es una tontería… tampoco, que yo recuerde, estabas tú en esos recuerdos.- Argumentó Emma en contra de sus palabras.

\- Se me había pasado por la cabeza que ya de paso, también se encargaría de bloquear mis recuerdos.- Dijo con una media sonrisa. - Posiblemente a Regina no le interese que tú sepas lo que pasó, el hecho de que se enamoró de otra mujer.- Aventuró la pelirroja.

\- ¿Otra mujer?.- Emma frunció el ceño.- En fin, da igual, esto solo demuestra que es una cobarde, que no quiere afrontar sus sentimientos. Oculta los suyos, pero tiene la ventaja de ver lo que yo siento. Eso no es justo.- Se quejó malhumorada.

\- Según como se mire, también hay que tener mucha valentía para dejar marchar a la persona que amas.

\- Primero, ella no me ama.- Dijo Emma frunciendo sus labios con una mueca de disgusto, aunque su corazón palpitaba acelerado cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que lo que decía la bruja, fuera verdad. - Y segundo, si por una remota casualidad, realmente me amase...- Dio un gran suspiro.- … todo lo que hace, lo hace por temor a sufrir, siempre es igual.- Se quejó la rubia.

\- Yo estoy segura de que te ama, te mira de la misma manera que me miraba a mi.- Al ver el escepticismo en la cara de Emma, entornó los ojos.- Por dios, Emma, claramente te denuda con los ojos. - Añadió condescendiente.

\- ¿Y… tú qué sugieres?.- Le preguntó la rubia, nerviosa y avergonzada, pero sin poder ocultar el brillo en sus ojos.

\- Sólo hay dos maneras de hacer que Regina reaccione, o bien la ignoras y/o bien le provocas celos. Eso siempre funciona con la mujeres cabezotas.- Murmuró para sí misma entre dientes. - Además, Regina es posesiva y muy protectora.

\- Olvidalo, ya la estoy ignorando, y solo me siento peor.- Dijo Emma bajando sus ojos apenada.

\- Pues pon en practica la otra opción… en eso también puedo ayudarte, pero primero vamos con ese hechizo de ataque que insistes en que te enseñe.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?.- Le preguntó Emma, mientras observaba a la bruja con cierta curiosidad.

\- Ya te lo dije.- contestó la pelirroja entornando los ojos.- Quiero que tengáis éxito.

\- No hablo de eso. ¿Por qué me ayudas con Regina?.- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Ahhh, eso...- Elisabeth la miró con indiferencia.- No lo hago por ti.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Regina se incorporó de repente de la cama, alterada tras tener una pesadilla angustiosa, que ni siquiera conseguía recordar. Tenía grandes ojeras, le dolía horrores la cabeza y se notaba la boca pastosa y la garganta seca.

Tocó su frente, para aliviar con su magia ese dolor que había acampado en su cabeza, pero nada ocurrió, salvo un ligero tambaleo de Regina al sentirse mareada. Estaba claro, que el enlace la había dejado agotada y estaba débil, su magia ni siquiera respondía bien.

\- Maldita sea.- Gruñó angustiada, golpeando el colchón frustrada.

Se levantó como si el cuerpo pesara más de lo habitual y se vistió con bastante lentitud, con gestos lánguidos y torpes.

Medía hora más tarde, por fin se sintió lista para subir a cubierta, después de beber agua, comer una fruta e intentar mejorar un poco el aspecto de su rostro. Esto último resultó algo más difícil teniendo en cuenta que Regina no disponía de su neceser ni de magia.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia cubierta, a Regina le pareció que Emma hablaba sola, pues escuchaba su voz, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero le resultó divertido. Sin embargo, al enfocar sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde venía su voz, comprobó disgustada que Elisabeth estaba con ella y su sonrisa se evaporó de golpe. Ambas hablaban y reían animadamente, mientras la pelirroja, pegada a la espalda de Emma, tomaba sus manos para guiarlas, como si intentaran hacer…

\- ¿Magia? ¿Le estás enseñando magia?.- Regina se dirigió con paso airado hasta las dos mujeres, que no alteraron su postura en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Regina las encaró muy de cerca, sin poder ocultar sus descaras miradas hacia sus manos unidas.

\- Solo la estoy enseñando a canalizar su energía, es un ejercicio básico que has obviado enseñarle a tu alumna con paciencia… algo de lo que parece que careces, querida.- Dijo Elisabeth con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Emma no es mi alumna… y yo no soy su maestra.- Dijo enfrentando a la pelirroja con una mirada regia. Luego desvió sus ojos hacia Emma y la miró con frialdad.- Me oyes, Swan, no soy tu maestra. Si prefieres que sea ella quien te enseñe, adelante, no tenemos ningún contrato.- Dijo seca, y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la pelirroja. - Me quitas una pesada y aburrida carga de encima.- Le dijo con orgullo. En ese momento solo quería que Emma se sintiera igual de dolida que ella, pero para su sorpresa y frustración, a Emma no pareció afectarle sus palabras. - Avisadme cuando hayáis acabado con vuestra ridículas clases y tengáis un plan que no sea igual de ridículo.

Regina ni siquiera esperó una contestación por parte de alguna de ellas, simplemente se dio la vuelta con toda la dignidad que pudo y anduvo con paso ligero en dirección al camarote, de vuelta a la cama y con la única intención de cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta dentro de un año. Se negaba a hacerle caso a aquel ridículo malestar que sentía en su estómago cada vez que recordaba la imagen de ambas mujeres tan cerca.

En silencio, y con una mueca de diversión y sorpresa, Emma se quedó mirando a Elisabeth.

\- A mi eso me han parecido celos.- Comentó Emma, altamente complacida por lo que acababa de pasar y sin poder ocultar sus nervios.

\- Claramente.- Contestó Elisabeth, igualmente sorprendida.- Te lo dije.- Continuó la pelirroja estallando en carcajadas ante la cara de felicidad de Emma.

\- ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?.- Le preguntó la rubia nerviosa, repentinamente más seria.

\- Lo siento, Emma, pero no soy una buena consejera amorosa.- Dijo Elisabeth con una sonrisa melancólica.- Mi vida amorosa ha sido todo un fracaso.- Añadió desalentadora.- ¿Por qué, simplemente, no dejas que las cosas sigan su curso natural?.- le aconsejó encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuará...


End file.
